Fateful Ashikabi
by Paperpuscher 101
Summary: In an ironic twist Harry Potter receives an inheritance from an unknown and distant relative, after he had to pay off the damages caused by breaking into Gringotts. To claim it he had to travel to Japan. Unknown to him Fate wasn't quite done with him yet. A new age awaits. (Harry Potter/Sekirei/Witchblade-Crossover)
1. Old Debts

**So, here is another new idea of mine. **

**This one will be a crossover for Sekirei with HP, obviously. However I also included the Witchblade Anime in that, simply because I could, and it seemed to fit really well. Therefore characters and everything from the Witchblade Anime will appear in this story. I hope you enjoy my attempt at a multiple crossover. For you who don't know Witchblade it's a good Anime with 24 Episodes and a nice story.**

**!Also a warning! This will obviously be a Harem story. It's Sekirei, so what did you expect?**

**The first chapter will mostly serve to establish stuff and set the stage. As well as explain things as good as possible.**

* * *

**Year 2013. Tokyo, Japan.**

Tatsuoki Furumizu looked out the window of his office on the highest floor of the NswF Headquarters. Overseeing the whole of Tokyo much like a god would survey the Earth from the Heavens. His office was luxurious and elegant, decorated with only the finest things.

The man himself was old, in his sixties at the earliest. His hair a dull grey, the colour taken by the passage of time. His face belonged to the typical happy grandfather, with sagging cheeks and many a wrinkle in it that clearly came from smiling. Yet, his dull brown eyes didn't hold much spark in terms of warmth.

His gaze turned to a plaque of his father that lay on his desk. Putting a hand on the glass protecting the photo embedded in it, he ran his fingers over it lovingly. "You were so perfect in life." Furumizu began, speaking to an empty room. "As a father, as a scholar, as a man." a smile of fondness began to form on his face as memories of his father came surging back to him.

His smile turned into a frown as quickly as it came. "But you made one grave mistake." he began to ball his hands into fists. "When you chose the woman who bore me into this world." The old man removed his hands from the picture as to not thoughtlessly damage it. "Because of that filthy harlot my body will remain cursed. For as long as I live."

His father had met her in kindergarten and fell in love with her down the line and shortly after his mother's nineteenth birthday he came along. Though, the Furumizu family had been a strict one and at first forbid his father from marrying his mother so he was born out of wedlock and forced to live with his mother in squalor for the first ten years of his life. 'A muggle for a mother. You should've listened to your family, father.' Tatsuoki thought. 'If you had then I wouldn't have been born a Squib.'

That was something he gave his mother the blame for entirely. His father had the power of a god and was perfect, but he had wasted it for such a harlot. Given up on such much power and perfection for nothing. Only gaining the Furumizu fortune after Tatsuoki's grandparents died of old age.

Though, if that wasn't bad enough he also was impotent. His inability to have children only made him being a Squib that much worse.

He stood up abruptly at the painful reminder. Only to be forced to experience another as he looked directly at the gigantic skyscraper belonging to MBI when looking outside his window. That only served to further sour his mood. Around the Millennium he had been the Professor of Genetics for Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi. Both brilliant in their own way, even though the former was as crazy and eccentric as he was smart.

He had been part of the team discovering Kamikura Island in 1999, which was more pure luck than anything else. For him it was a place where he received another reminder of his flawed genes. As it was later discovered only so called Ashikabi were able to open the ship. Meaning you needed specific genes.

A third time he was reminded of his inferiority. 'All because of my mother.' he raged inside his mind while his face showed none of the rage he held inside. Laying the fault squarely at her feet. His embarrassment of her being a Muggle turning to outright hatred with time as it was left to fester and grow.

It would be a bitter pill to swallow for anyone to have had the potential for possessing magic, being an Ashikabi or even able to produce children. Only to have none at all. Though, he still had his brilliant mind. Something that harlot hadn't been able to take from him at birth.

Yet, all that would change soon enough. He may not be able to use active magic, like casting spells, but he could use Potions, rituals that used ambient magic, which admittedly were not that many. Things he learned from his father before it came out he was a Squib. Though, even afterwards his father had been nothing but supportive. On that Knowledge he built and developed things further together with Science.

He would be reborn from the loins of a perfect mother this time. Not the failure from before. With the two Jinki he stole from Kamikura Island he'd create his own mother. Though, the two Jinki wasn't all he stole. Furumizu also took DNA samples and a weapon of Sekirei design as his own. The latter nobody had paid particular attention to. He called it Witchblade out of a whim and some poetic irony. It looked like a simple silver bracelet with a ruby embedded into the centre.

Later on he learned the weapon was deemed a failure. It had been an attempt to give an Ashikabi a way to defend themselves. However, only women could wield it and considering that most Sekirei were female and therefore most Ashikabi were males, which made the weapon pretty much worthless to him, the Sekirei and Ashikabi. Not to mention that once attached it wouldn't get off without taking off the limb it was attached to and only Ashikabi with Sekirei could truly make use of it. Without the bond the bearer turned violent and unstable with time. Considering all of that it had not much use for him, but he had found a use eventually.

Since the theft he had used his knowledge of genetics, technology he took from the Sekirei ship and the Jinki to build his own company. NswF. A rival to MBI and Hiyamakai Enterprises. Though, Furumizu didn't care for profit as much as the advancement of his research.

'It shouldn't be too long now.' he thought in satisfaction, banishing any other thought from his mind. 'Soon I'll be perfect.'

With the help of the Jinki he at first tried to create his own Sekirei, knowing most of the objects' abilities. However that venture was met without any luck or success. Then he turned his attention to the Sekirei Core, or Tama as it is also called. The very thing which gave the Sekirei life and their power. That bore fruits but not the one he hoped for. He was unable to create Sekirei Cores himself, though he could try and create Ashikabi with his own DNA using the technology acquired from the spaceship.

By now the Second Generation of Neogenes, as he dubbed them, was born. All of them female and all of them basically being as close to perfect as possible. Though, to find the perfect candidate he couldn't rely on chance. That's where the Witchblade came in. The original and the copies he made served as a test for them. The one that held out longest would be granted the honour of becoming his mother.

Was it risky to do such? Undoubtedly, however no worthwhile reward is easily gained.

It had taken years of work, but now perfection was within his reach.

At the culmination of it all he'd be reborn into a new form. One that allowed him to wield magic and much more. The ritual for his rebirth had been used by many Dark Wizards during history. The last one being Lord Voldemort in 1994. Though, he had modified it to serve his purposes like all before him.

Once reborn the Death of Tatsuoki Furumizu would be announced to the masses. Everything he owned, his wealth, company and more would go to the "next living male relative." Which would be his new self.

As Furumizu made his way down to the labs to oversee how each of the Neogenes adapted to their Witchblade he didn't know that Fate had other plans. Plans that did not include him. In a tragic accident the bearer of the original Witchblade grew erratic and unstable very quickly and killed Furumizu in a rampage before escaping through a window.

* * *

**Year 2013. Egypt, Valley of Kings.**

A 32-year old Harry Potter enjoyed his time off from his last expedition for the Goblins. 'My debt is finally paid in full.' he thought with a sigh of relief as he sat near the Nile on a blanket. Currently watching the sun set near the largest river of the world. Sipping from a drink for a job well done.

The heat of the desert was quickly replaced by an ice cold wind as night set in. All the while Harry was lost in memories.

After the Battle of Hogwarts his life had been a mess and he honestly wanted nothing more than to escape from it all. So it came as a bittersweet surprise that the Goblins forcefully enlisted him to work for them as a Cursebreaker. Turned out the Goblins took all his money as compensation for his break-in and the damages caused. Though, with that not being sufficient he was forced to work for them.

At least they gave him a choice. Well, choice was a bit of a stretch. He could've worked as a teller or as another bureaucrat, but then he'd have to work his whole life to pay off the damages due to the obviously exorbitant interest rates. Not wanting to be forever chained to them he chose to work as a Cursebreaker. The job with the biggest high-risk but high-reward ratio. Even then he'd had to use nearly every knut efficiently to pay it off as fast as he did.

The only reason why he wasn't made into a Dragon Feeder which got the lowest pay and highest mortality rate was due to the reason why he worked for them in the first place. Having broken out of the bank with the help of a dragon.

Naturally the Goblins didn't provide costly education for him and literally threw him in the deep end. Considering the danger of the job that was basically a death sentence. Luckily, Harry was a fast practical learner and his experience with life or death situations had him in familiar territory from the beginning. He had to learn by observing the people he worked with and asking for all manner of advice and spells. The sheer necessity of survival eliminating his somewhat lazy attitude towards learning and knowledge.

It wasn't made better by the fact that he also had to take the most dangerous expeditions to pay it all off as quickly as possible. Old cities full of Inferi left behind by their masters, Necromancers, deadly traps and many an unknown piece of magic stood in his way of freedom.

In the last fifteen years he had changed considerably. Gone was the scrawny teenager and in his place stood a solidly built man of 6'2. His muscular body hardened from countless hours of battle and exercise was riddled with scars typical for his profession. The most prominent one going across his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip. Claw marks from more than one beast graced his back and a few along his right arm showed where some of them bit him. One scar even looked like the continuation of his lightning-bolt scar and cut straight through his right eye. He also had a burn scar going down from his neck to his collarbone.

While he did not look older than his early twenties at the most his scars made him look older.

His hair was still messy and as black as a raven's feathers. Though, the most drastic change came in the form of his left metallic arm reflecting the desert sun. He had lost his arm during a mission in Central America in a Mayan ruin. Since then he had replaced it with a magical prosthetic he built himself. Aside from having no sensation of touch it was as good if not better as his flesh and blood one due to its strength and durability.

However his arm wasn't the only part of his body he lost. Behind the black eye-patch over his right eye was an exquisitely diamond instead of an eyeball that acted as a replacement. It didn't have as many fancy enchantments as Moody's, but it let him have depth-perception again, which was enough for him. While he would've preferred to have a normal, unassuming one and not something so eye-catching, it had been a gift from a thankful client and eye-replacements were expensive and he didn't have money to spare.

Most of his clothing was made from all the creatures he killed during expeditions. Dragonhide, Acromantula silk and even the pelt of a Nundu were in his possession. Out of it he fashioned his own clothing, needing to use all parts of his spoils to maximize his profits. At least once in his life the forced lessons of sewing and housekeeping from aunt Petunia were actually good for something. Even when spells designed for the profession of tailoring helped out immensely.

Right now he wore black boots made of Dragonhide, simple blue jeans and an open white shirt with a ruffled neck and rolled up sleeves. His Moke-skin pouch was at his hip. His Invisibility Cloak was inside the pouch. The Elder Wand was secured in a holster on his right arm, while the Resurrection Stone sat on a ring on his right ring finger. Both having helped him immensely in his Cursebreaker career, if one could call it such. Especially the Resurrection Stone. Summoning the spirits of people who built the places and knew all secrets and traps was a big boon. Though, that didn't stop the spirits from lying or being malicious.

'Not that everything was bad.' Harry mused with a soft smile that made him look younger immediately. He even made some friends with a few goblins. Most of the British ones would still hate him for as long as he lived.

However, those memories also dredged up others that contributed to him walking away from Magical Britain. After what happened during and after his death he couldn't stay there. It wasn't just the all the death's the battle claimed. No, that was just one of the many reasons.

One of the biggest being that all his friends and teachers in the Order of the Phoenix knew of Dumbledore's plan and agreed he had to die. At least the old goat had been honest before Harry returned to the land of the living. It didn't matter how hard it apparently was for them or how sorry they felt. The whole lot still schemed and contributed to his death. It didn't matter that he came back. Not when they didn't know he was able to do so due to the weird circumstances of his demise.

'At least it explained some of their behaviour.' he scowled into his drink, gulping it down in one fell swoop a second later.

The biggest surprise was that every kind of magic cast upon someone was lifted with their death.

That included memory charms.

Now, it wasn't like Dumbledore had needed them to achieve his goal. No, Harry had been naïve and gullible enough for them to not be needed. Thankfully, there was only one memory in his mind that had been messed with. It didn't make it better, unfortunately. The nature of the memory made sure of that.

Shaking his head he banished those painful memories. Having relived them enough during the past fifteen years. Time hadn't dulled the edge of the mnemonic betrayal a single bit.

His musings were interrupted by the fluttering of wings and a sharp cry. A look up revealed a Gringotts messenger hawk, used to contact employees. This one even was his personal one. "Hello, Horus. Nice evening isn't it?" Harry greeted the bird with a smile, putting his prosthetic hand out for Horus to land on. It was clearly a magical one with his golden plumage and black beak.

Once Horus sat on his forearm it stretched out one of his legs to give him the message. After summoning a fat sand rat from nearby and throwing it up for Horus to catch, he unrolled the parchment and began to read. The message itself didn't say much, only to appear in the Gringotts branch in London at exactly noon tomorrow.

"Probably wanting to kick me out with as much fanfare as possible." Harry snorted in amusement, crumpling up the letter and incinerating it afterwards. "One way or another, tomorrow a whole new life will begin for me." A life of freedom where he could do what he wanted whenever he wanted.

* * *

**Year 2013. Egypt, Cairo.**

Unlike in London the magical side of Cairo wasn't located inside the city, but outside in the ruins. Protected in much the same way Hogwarts and nearly every other magical enclave was.

Strolling through the magical side of the capital Harry took his time to arrive at Gringotts, enjoying the ambience of the sounds of the bazaar and the mass of people trading and haggling. Harry was used to everything having a set price, but here negotiating was part of the shopping experience. Especially on the magical side.

Much like Diagon Alley, the streets here were also narrow and fully packed with people, making it an ideal place for pickpockets. Fortunately his Moke-skin pouch would not grant access to anyone else.

Exactly at 11:30am sharp he arrived at the London Gringotts branch by using Gringotts Apparition points inside each branch. Goblins valued efficiency and punctuality, which meant being early was a good habit to acquire. Time was money as they say and this was true here most of all. From the outside the building looked identical to every other branch Harry had seen. It was the interior which varied greatly each time.

Once inside he walked past the tellers, already knowing the way to his destination and not needing to go through that procedure. Instead going to the employee manager. There he waited before knocking at the door once the clock struck 11:45.

"Enter!" commanded a guttural growl from the inside.

Entering slowly but respectfully, Harry said. "You wanted to see me, Gornuk?"

Giving Harry a grotesque grin the goblin answered. "Ah, Mister Potter. I indeed wanted to see you. Some unexpected business popped up."

"With that I sincerely hope you don't mean some unexpected fees you forgot to mention?" Harry drawled in amusement, sitting lazily in the chair provided for him. It was meant to be uncomfortable, but Harry was used to worse. In reality he knew they wouldn't just pull some bullshit. While the goblins were greedy by nature they also honored contracts.

The pure black eyes of the small being twinkled with malicious humor. Barking a laugh, Gornuk replied. "No. Quite the opposite actually." he pulled out a parchment from his desk and slid it over to Harry. "This arrived yesterday for you." before Harry had a chance to even glance over it Gornuk explained. "It's a will which leaves you the benefactor of quite a large sum."

A laugh erupted out of Harry's throat at that. "Good one." he laughed heartily, knowing goblin humor to be a little more sadistic than normal. It'd be quite the cruel irony, not to mention pretty fucked up, to receive a large sum of money now, after he paid off his debt in full.

Not hearing the goblin laugh, Harry asked. "You are joking, aren't you?" Still chuckling a little.

"Did you ever see me laugh about matters pertaining to money?" Gornuk replied seriously, fingers steepled together before him on the desk.

Not able to stop, Harry laughed even harder. It wasn't a laugh of amusement or joy, but more like that of a madman. "Only my fucked up luck could manage such a feat." Just so able to calm himself down, Harry asked. "Who died anyway?" Truly not knowing what kind of situation would make him benefactor of a will. All close friends of his family were dead already. He doubted the Dursleys would give him money under any circumstance.

Riffling through some papers, Gornuk pulled out another parchment. "A Squib named Tatsuoki Furumizu. He was related to you from your father's side of the family. From the now extinct Black Family to be exact." the goblin began to explain the matter further. "Furumizu's ancestor disagreed with the Black Family's teachings and stance on purity of blood. Therefore he was blasted off the family tapestry and thrown out of the family."

Nodding that he understood so far Harry waited for the goblin to continue. After all it was no secret that the Black Family had been quite insane and prone to throw anyone out of their family who disagreed.

"That very same ancestor settled in Japan, married and so on until Furumizu came along who apparently was incapable of having children of his own. Meaning, there are no direct heirs to his line." putting the papers back into the drawer, Gornuk elaborated. "His will stated and I quote, 'Everything is to be given to my next living male relative.' end quote." looking at Harry directly, the goblin's lips turned upwards. "Which is you."

Still not knowing if this was real or not, he inquired "Anything else I need to know?" when there was one thing in his life that always held true, then it was the fact that there's always a catch.

Gornuk told him. "Due to it being done in the Muggle World you will need to go to Tokyo, Japan. If you want to claim it, that is." here the goblin shrugged. "The Muggles will take it from there. We are only aware of it due to our numerous dealings with the mundane side through Muggleborns." with that the goblin turned back to his work.

Knowing a dismissal when he saw it Harry took the papers and left the office. While the timing couldn't be worse he supposed it didn't matter to look into it.

'Japan huh?' Harry mused. Excitement coursing through him. While he had worked in Japan from time to time and could speak Japanese proficiently, he hadn't had time to explore. 'Could be fun.'

While the timing couldn't be worse, by now Harry long since learned not to cry over spilled milk. 'What's done is done.'

Not having much in terms of possessions and having all of it on his person, it took Harry very little time to prepare for the travel.

One portkey later and he arrived safely in Japan.

* * *

**As you can see I changed stuff around.**

**The Witchblade is now a weapon made by Sekirei for their Ashikabi. Why it was done will be explained later.**

**Hopefully everything makes sense so far.**

**If you like the story let me know by review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Fated Meeting

**Chapter 2 is here. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**Year 2013. Tokyo, Japan.**

Harry arrived in Japan's Gringotts branch to use for magical visitors of Japan to exchange their currency. It was just a rundown shack with a single Squib working in it. All of it evidence that Gringotts did not invest in the Muggle World anymore than Wizards or Witches did.

With nearly everything taken care of Harry remembered that he could quit his job now. Finally, able to do what he wanted. Therefore, he took the necessary steps to quit his job before proceeding further. Having forgotten to think of that due to the unexpected news. Thankfully with the efficiency typical of Gringotts, magical or not, that was wrapped up quickly.

Next he looked up where he actually had to go before leaving. Turns out the dude that died owned a large medical conglomerate, similar to MBI, called NswF. So, he headed to their headquarters in the industrial district. However, due to the time-difference that came with being on the other side of the world it was now very early morning, around 4:00am. It suited Harry just fine. It meant less people about, but also forced him to kill time.

'The last time I was in Japan MBI wanted to rename Tokyo.' he had read it in a local newspaper at the time and it stuck in his memory due to the sheer gall of MBI and the ridiculousness of the situation. 'Shinto something was the proposed name I believe.'

Sadly, he couldn't visit Japan's magical side. They were highly isolationistic and even more separated from their mundane side than America's magical side. Foreigners weren't appreciated in the least. World War 2 hadn't helped matters and drove them even further away, to hide in the countryside. It went so far that not even major news travelled over, as well as forbidding them to marry Muggles. Because of that they didn't number that many people. Even less than in Magical Britain.

Shaking his head to stop his musings he began to walk. His monetary situation anything but great at the moment and not allowing him to call a cab. While Harry could've used a Confundus Charm he saw no need and had no desire to. Trying not to use magic affecting the mind too much, if at all. His own history with it was not so great and so he tried not to inflict it on others when avoidable. During the last fifteen years living on his own he didn't need Mind-magic, aside from Occlumency, which now worked without a Dark Lord's soul-piece stuck in his head.

Having nothing better to do Harry decided to visit Ueno Park. A paradise-like oasis of green in the heart of busy Tokyo. It was the city's largest green space and one of its most popular tourist attractions. There were a few museums in it, temples, a zoo and there were boat-rides offered on the reed-fringed pond.

Walking along the gravel path, Harry took a look around. Up in the sky the full moon shone upon the earth with it's tranquil light, causing the pond to reflect it softly. The wind rustled through trees, making leaves ripple and carrying over scent of flowers and rain.

The peaceful picture was disturbed once Harry took a corner and came upon a strange sight, upon which he hugged the wall close and remained out of sight. There were two women wearing what could only be described as S&M attire. One in purple the other in a very light red. Upon closer inspection he saw they were twins, the only difference being the size of their bust. Both apparently arguing heatedly, looking somewhere else from time to time.

Letting his gaze go to where they were looking, he saw another woman sitting on a park bench under a street light. Like the other two her clothing was also weird to wear outside. It was a bloody lab coat and nothing else. That and her posture of defeat indicated she had nowhere else to go.

Trying to decipher the situation was put on hold when both dominatrices called forth lightning with their hands to throw at the defenseless woman. While she looked directly at the incoming attack, she made no attempt to flee or dodge.

Many questions entered Harry's mind. 'Witches, here? Why? Was she injured and couldn't she dodge?' and more, but all went unanswered. However, his body moved on its own like it usually did in these situations. It was just who he was, something he couldn't switch off no matter how hard he tried to.

An apparition later saw him in the path of the attack, Elder Wand in hand. Instantly a translucent shield popped up before him, shielding him and the woman behind him. "What's the big idea?!" he called out annoyed, not knowing if he was addressing the assailants for attacking or the woman on the bench for not even trying to dodge.

"I don't know how you survived, but this is none of your business!" the one in the purple outfit called out. Creating lightning around her in a threatening manner, absent-mindedly noticing his eye-patch and weird arm.

"I'll make it my business then." he retorted calmly, having no intention of stepping aside to let someone be hurt when he could prevent it. A moment later he felt something grab his non-prosthetic arm. Turning around Harry was completely surprised by the kiss he received and entirely blind to the arrow headed for his heart.

It hit the mark.

* * *

Blank blue eyes stared at the world unseeing. Staring right through everything, as if trapped inside some kind of nightmare. Only the possessor of these eyes knew this was her daily reality.

Akitsu had been convinced she'd be without an Ashikabi for the rest of her miserable life after that idiot of an adjuster caused her to self-emerge. She'd made sure to repay him in kind by skewering him with icicles. Since then her life had been nothing but a monotone grey mess.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened today either. She was ignored by most people, not wanting to involve themselves with a failure such as her. She didn't blame them. Those who did pay her attention were the lecherous kind she didn't appreciate.

That was until the appearance of two other Sekirei. Akitsu had heard some snippets about two Sekirei hunting down other unwinged ones. Though, from the amount of time they took to attack even they weren't sure just what to do with her. Number 07 would gladly accept death, it was a release of her miserable existence, condemned to be forever without her destined one.

Such a fate was worse than death in her eyes.

At least until this stranger appeared to protect her from the attack. She hadn't thought him able to survive it, but he proved her wrong as he spoke next, causing her empty eyes to snap up and stare at his back in shock. It happened so quick Akitsu thought she imagined it. Feeling as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest any moment. Yet it still beat on, faster and faster. Cheeks flushing and breath coming in gasps.

'A.. Ash.. Ashikabi-sama!' she thought immediately. Disbelief mixed with pure unadulterated hope and joy surged through her.

So desperate to confirm this as true and not some cruel hoax made up by her mind in her throes of death, Akitsu took the chance. The possibility of having an Ashikabi alone driving her onward. Grabbing him by the arm to get his attention she seized the moment and kissed him once he turned to her.

A block or dam inside of her broke as a massive wave of euphoria washed over her, washing her despair away in its cleansing waters. An instant later wing of icy crystals erupted out of her back, reflecting the light of the moon off them and creating small Auroras that seemed to pulse with power. The crest on her forehead vanished, only to reappear on her neck with the addition of the Hallows around the yin and yang symbol.

"This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!" she shouted her prayer for the heavens to hear.

Tears streaming down her face as she hugged him close, whispering in his ear. "Finally found you...Forever and Ever." What came out were more sobs than actual words.

What neither Harry or Akitsu knew was why he was able to cause Akitsu's emergence. While she couldn't form the Sekirei bond with an Ashikabi on her own, she could do it with the help of another connection.

A Life Debt in this instance. Magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable.

The moment Harry rescued her from being cooked alive by lightning without thinking about compensation the Life Debt formed. It was something that could be established between even the worst of enemies and across species. Even a goblin could owe a wizard a Life Debt. Usually the one who owed the debt to the saviour would one day be obliged to repay the deed by doing something beneficial to said saviour. As this bond was magically binding, the indebted could commit the repayment without acknowledging it, or even against their will.

Peter Pettigrew was one such example of when he tried to kill his saviour. It hadn't been Voldemort's enchantment on the silver hand which chocked him to death, but his own magic literally forcing his hand to kill himself as he violated the obligation to repay his savoiur at the most basic level.

In Akitsu's case the moment the debt was established it connected the two and her Sekirei Bond latched onto that. Basically, jumpstarting itself by hitching a ride through her block before shattering said block to pieces. It was only helped due to her desire to be together forever with Harry and to serve him like a Sekirei should in her eyes. The Life Debt took that as confirmation to repay her saviour by servitude.

One could say that the chance of Akitsu meeting her true Ashikabi among countless people were pretty low already, but for the circumnstance of her winging to occur as well? That seemed like pure chance.

Others called it Fate.

* * *

Absolutely baffled by what just happened, Harry couldn't help himself. 'What the fuck just happened?!' Seriously, not even a day in and his fucking Potter Luck kicked into overdrive. Not that he wasn't used to it by now, but this one was a first for him. While he wasn't opposed to buxom woman kissing him, quite the opposite actually, his luck usually only meant danger.

He was understandably waiting for the other shoe to drop.

A moment later he felt a strange sensation, tickling at the back of his mind. Being preoccupied with the women in his arms Harry ignored it and asked. "Are you alright?" Finding himself strangely concerned with this random woman. Looking around for the other two and noticing them already gone. Luckily, there hadn't been any Muggles around.

"I am now." was all she said, her face still tear-stained. Yet, a truly beautiful smile graced her face. Now that he could get a better look at her he saw that her previously blank and dull blue eyes now shone like sapphires. She also had short, brown hair.

Without noticing it Harry found himself smiling back without knowing why and said. "Good." wiping her tears away with his good hand he introduced himself. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Harry Potter."

"Ah... Akitsu. Please look after me. Now and forever." the brunette replied, happily snuggling into him again, refusing to let go even for a moment. Strangely enough this wasn't uncomfortable for him as unexpected physical contact usually was.

Her answer brought more questions than it answered. "Nice to meet you, Akitsu. I don't suppose you have anywhere to go?" He briefly thought not to get involved in whatever mess he was now surely in, but he simply wasn't heartless enough to leave her on her own. He also found he didn't want to. After fifteen years of unfriendly goblins and only occasionally friendly employers, Harry was quite starved for some actual good company. No matter how it started.

The shake of her head was his only answer. "I thought so." he sighed.

* * *

Harry couldn't help himself, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, let me see if I got this right." pointing at Akitsu he said. "You're a Sekirei, some type of alien, and you have to fight in a battle royal in this city sometime in the future." The woman just nodded. He should've known coming here had to have some kind of consequence he wasn't aware of. He just didn't expect it to be a crazy homeless woman. Sure, she gave him a light show, but he wasn't sold on the alien idea.

Right now they were sitting on a bench surrounded by hedges near the pond, out of sight of possible passer-by's. For good measure he put a bubble of silence around them with a quick flick of his wrist where his wand sat.

"So what's this Ashikabi thing I apparently am?" he asked with a sigh. Not knowing why he indulged her.

"It's a Sekirei's fated partner, the person we live to find and love." she said plainly, the only thing indicating her happiness was her blush and the slight upturn of her lips.

As the word 'fated' left her lips Harry balled his fists involuntarily. There was no other sign of his irritation, but the woman seemed to sense it and reacted as if he slapped her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she whispered fearfully. "Don't you want me?" her grip on his arm increasing to absurd amounts.

Practically feeling the fear of abandonment in her voice Harry answered, after forcing himself to relax, his heart twisting painfully in his chest. "Let's just say fate and I don't get along very well. Not to mention that I didn't expect whatever this is in the least." he sighed and caressed her hand to somewhat reassure her, which seemed to work as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't even know why he tried to comfort a complete stranger and crazy person. 'How did she know what I felt?' he wondered.

Harry honestly had no idea what to make of this whole thing. He'd certainly never heard of Sekirei before, but it seemed to be the kind of thing the Ministries would want in on. Though, considering the Japanese Ministry's policy of separation it could very well be they didn't even know about it. The other possibility was that she was trying to rob him in some elaborate scheme. 'Maybe some untrained witch hoping to score a quick buck or some protection?'

Judging by the state of her clothes, or lack thereof, she had nowhere to stay and had been sleeping rough for a while. The thought about simply leaving her and not bothering with the surely coming mess seemed painful and Harry found himself not wanting to leave her alone.

"Alright, you can stay with me while I think this over." he extended the offer reluctantly. All the while cursing his stupidity at not walking away right now.

It was simple words and not even a promise of him staying with her forever and ever, like she apparently wanted. However, the effect was obvious. Her face lit up with a radiant smile that overcame her default expression of melancholy.

Not knowing if he should take that as a good sign his first order of business was to get her some clothes to not seem like an abductor or something. 'I could transfigure some clothes for her, but can I really break the Statute of Secrecy so blatantly? On the other hand she seems to be some magical being or an untrained witch, but I don't know that for sure. She at least seemed to believe the alien idea.' he argued with himself. He was just freed from a situation he got himself in by ignoring the prudent path. After losing an arm and an eye and more time to mature he fancied himself more experienced than to do so again.

'That means setting up the tent is out as well.' Harry mused. A magical tent larger on the inside than it appeared on the outside would give magic away as well. 'Buying clothes for her isn't really possible at this time of day. That means waiting.' he concluded.

Hearing her stomach growl, he proposed. "How about we get something to eat before we proceed further?" luckily, he was used to camp and sleep under the stars, as well as cook over a fire. 'If she's hoping to rob me then she'd be gone quickly after seeing I have no money.' he mused.

Said fire was made with mundane methods and practiced ease. A few nearby trees were a few boughs short now, but nothing anyone would notice after a quick spell to grow them back, done in such a manner Akitsu wouldn't notice. As focused on snuggling with him as she was Harry doubted she'd notice an explosion nearby. 'She doesn't appear malicious at least. So, she wants protection it seems.'

Luckily, he had transfigured his Moke-skin pouch holding all his provisions and cookware into a rucksack as to fit better into the Muggle World. After a while both of their stomachs were full and Harry gave Akitsu some of his clothes to cover up while he was forced to re-evaluate his previous plans.

NswF could wait for a bit more. He'd have to find a place for Akitsu. Harry doubted her hero-worship would last for much longer. The woman was probably just very grateful he rescued her from certain death and gave her some food. Only wanting to stay in his good graces, nothing more.

'I don't even want to know what kind of stuff she must've been through on the streets.' he shook his head to banish these thoughts, having seen some ugly things on his travels. 'Once she has somewhere better to be I doubt she'd want to stay with me.' the thought of doing that seemed painful to him, but Harry attributed that to his stupid hero-complex.

It didn't take long for Harry to find a few inns that were still open. That didn't mean they'd take him without money. Combined with his refusal to use mind-magic if it wasn't a life-threatening situation, which this wasn't, saw them without a place to stay for the time being.

Akitsu yawned just as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Not really having gotten much sleep the night before or any day before that. Sleep meant nightmares for her in the past so she was reluctant to doze off.

Harry proposed. "Let's try one more." 'before we nap under a bridge' was left unsaid. Akitsu hanging off his arm just nodded. For now he had resigned himself to it.

Standing before the last inn was a woman swiping her broom. She was a slender yet shapely, fair-skinned woman with waist-length purple hair and shorter bangs framing her face. She had brown eyes and wore the traditional attire of a Shrine-Maiden that consisted of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

"Excuse me, but do you know by any chance if there are any rooms free in Izumo Inn?" Harry inquired politely.

She looked up and smiled in a demure way. "As luck would have it, I do. There are a few rooms free, in fact." she looked them over taking in their peculiar appearance. The woman wearing the man's clothes and the man's eye-patch and metallic arm quite enough to catch attention. She bowed politely to the two after leaning her broom against the wall. "Miya Asame, Landlady of Izumo Inn at your service."

Bowing back appropriately with Akitsu still clinging to his arm, he replied in kind. "Harry Potter and this is Akitsu. Pleased to meet you."

Not showing any outward reaction, Miya took a closer look and saw that the woman was a Sekirei. No.7, if she remembered correctly. 'Wasn't she unable to be winged?' she asked herself in pleasant surprise, looking for the Sekirei mark on Akitsu's forehead, only to find it missing. From the way she clung to him it was clear he was her Ashikabi. 'Seems love did win after all.' her smile grew a bit more honest and friendly.

"The pleasure is all mine." Miya replied pleasantly. "If you need a place to stay Izumo Inn is always open for those in need."

Deciding to be blunt and to get this over with, Harry asked. "Even for those without money? I just arrived tonight and didn't have any opportunity to get anything."

Raising an eye-brow Miya inquired. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"Just one day."

Decision made Miya told him. "If it's just one day then I don't mind giving room and food to you free of charge."

Frowning, Harry was about to deny. However, the weight on his arm reminded him that he still had the woman with him. She hung onto him for support, barely awake. "Alright, thank you." he acquiesced after a short internal battle.

Miya softly clapped her hands together, the smile still on her face. "Splendid, let me show you your rooms." with that said she walked inside to do so.

Izumo Inn was a classic two level Japanese house with paper walls and tatami flooring, typical features of Japanese houses. The second floor predominantly consisted of rooms for the inhabitants, while the kitchen, baths, and living room were all located on the first floor. The Inn's backyard was decently spacious and featured a garden as well.

"Here we are. Room #202 for you and Room #204 for your companion." Miya presented them with two rooms separated by #203.

Akitsu seemed to have heard that and protested as good as she could. "Want to...stay with...Ashikabi-sama." her blue eyes blinking lazily, giving her a certain lazy cuteness.

"Illicit sexual relations are strictly forbidden in Izumo Inn." Miya said with a giggle that held more than an undertone of threat in it.

Harry waved her off. "That's fine." a quick and invisible but weak sleeping spell saw Akitsu out like a light. Quickly entering Room #204, he laid her down on the futon and left after tucking her in tenderly. Again, attributing why he was so attentive with her to his saving-people thing.

Before leaving for his room he told Miya. "I won't be requiring breakfast."

"Should I wake your for lunch or dinner?" the landlady inquired, her brown eyes still assessing him. He found the action quite unnerving, as if watched by a Nundu that hadn't yet decided to make the pounce. Or dissected and deemed some kind of curiosity.

Harry simply nodded. "I would very much appreciate it if you'd wake me for dinner." He estimated he would wash himself and sleep a little to give himself some rest and think on this new situation some more.

"Very well." with that said Miya left her new and very temporary guest alone to his own devices.

Once downstairs they separated with Harry going for a quick bath and Miya to take the breakfast off the stove she put there to finish as she swept the front of the house.

Knowing that all three were rather late for breakfast, she made to get them.

The first was Uzume, also known as No.10. She was a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She usually wore a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back. For the lower part she preferred tight jeans. The woman had been released for a year, but hadn't found her Ashikabi yet. That wasn't all that long, considering that the numbers one to five had been out much longer and also not gotten their Ashikabi.

"Uzume-san, are you there?" Miya called out, knocking at the door. Nobody answered, so she opened it, expecting to find the woman sprawled out indecently on her futon in her underwear. The room was empty. Frowning she went to the next room, skipping one room entirely.

The resident the room belonged to was named Homura, or No.06. Though, he wouldn't be ready for breakfast due to his job of a host being late at night, wanting to increase his chances of finding his Ashikabi through that.

'That leaves, Matsu.' Miya frowned instinctively when thinking about the pervert living in her home.

No.02. Matsu had long red hair with side plaits and usually appeared not so fashionably dressed, wearing glasses and a dress with detached sleeves that resembled a cheongsam. She was currently on the run from MBI due to having stolen something from them.

Just as she was about to knock at the fake wall she could hear giggling and some mumbling. Deciding to enter without announcing herself she walked in.

The scene that greeted her was that of two grown women giggling and drooling while looking at a screen. On it was a video feed of her temporary resident getting ready to bathe, just about to lose the last of his clothing. Miya could see the scarred and muscular body of him clearly. His back looked like an enthusiastic tiger confused it with a scratching post and there was a burn scar on his neck. His prosthetic arm was fixed at the shoulder seamlessly, as if it was truly a part of him and not artificial. 'Come to think of it, the range of the arm and the mobility does seem as good as a healthy arm.'

That made her somewhat suspicious of him, thinking he could be some kind of spy for MBI. Who else could have such technology? On the other hand she had no proof. Though, for now she'd have to discipline her two naughty residents.

"Ara, Ara. What do we have here?" Miya asked sweetly, an eerie smile fixed on her face as an aura of despair radiated from her body. "Some perverts peeping on our new resident? Illicit acts are strictly forbidden at Izumo Inn!"

Both shrieked like little girls, hands in the air and shortly after cowering on the floor in one corner of the room, hugging each other. "Miya?! It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Matsu tried to explain. Uzume frantically nodding in agreement, eyes wide in fear.

Somehow the ladle teleported into her hand, which she used to threateningly slap into the palm of her other one. "I'm sure. Then you also have no problem telling me what you were doing."

"Well, you see I woke up and looked a little bit into MBI's files. That's when I noticed they were on high alert due to No.07 being winged, which was supposed to be impossible." Matsu began to explain. While that was the whole truth she had also peeped on their new occupant. Him being the only non-Sekirei male around made him irresistible for the perverted Sekirei to not peep on.

"And? It's not like that's a bad thing for Akitsu. Neither does it explain why you were spying on her Ashikabi." Miya retorted, still keeping her ladle ready to strike.

Uzume took over, saying. "That's not the only problem though. It's like he doesn't exist."

Matsu spoke again, nodding her head frantically up and down. "I checked every database and his past is basically a black void. The only kind of information I was able to dig up is that he's British and lived in Surrey, England. Dropped out of school at age eleven. If that is even true."

"That's all?" Miya inquired, her eyes narrowed at the screen.

The other two looked now again. They all saw as he clapped his eye-patch up and picked out a false eye to clean it. It wasn't something one would use as a glass eye, being that it looked like a diamond with so many facets that it was basically perfectly spherical. Looked like a priceless artefact to be exact. Yet, he also didn't wear it openly like one would expect from a rich snob, only that someone like that wouldn't have that many scars. Nor hold himself like a warrior.

Finally she said. "That's...suspicious."

"I thought he was some kind of spy for a government, but in the past I never had trouble looking and finding data of even agents that were supposed to be dead." Matsu elaborated further. MBI didn't like spies very much. By the time she left nobody bothered trying anymore.

Food forgotten, the landlady reluctantly watched him for any kind of odd behaviour.

After a normal amount of time he left the bath, dried himself and got to his room. Cameras following him all the while. Making a mental note to force Matsu to take them all down in the future, Miya watched on.

As soon as Harry got into his room the TV sprang to life.

* * *

**I also made a rough timeline for the story due to not finding any for Sekirei.**

**1999: Discovery of the Sekirei.**

**2001: Minaka buys the Island as early as possible with what money MBI makes and wipes it off maps. After that come the attacks from armies, which are repelled by the Disciplinary Squad.**

**2001-2009: Minaka builds his influence and power through MBI while the Disciplinary Squad protects the other Sekirei. During the time Furumizu steals the two Jinki and the other technology.**

**2010: Miya leaves MBI and shortly after Takehito dies in the Jinki incident.**

**2012: Matsu leaves MBI with a Jinki aided by the newly released Uzume. Numbers 06-12 are released.**

**2013: Harry arrives in Japan. Numbers 13-24 are released.**

**Each following year another 12 Sekirei are released after adjustments until all 108 are out in 2020. After all it was never stated in how big a time period they were released.**


	3. Unwanted News

**Chapter 3 is here. Enjoy, if you can.**

* * *

**Year 2013. Tokyo, Izumo Inn.**

"Congratulations!" came an annoying voice from the TV, which turned itself on as if guided by the hand of fate.

Harry turned towards the apparatus, wondering why it malfunctioned now. Inside it he could see a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair, who seemed to be entirely wrapped in the colour white. He didn't know why but somehow the man seemed familiar.

Shrugging, Harry looked away, searching for the remote to shut the device down.

"Wait, I'm talking to you, Mister Potter!"

Harry frowned, realising this wasn't a show but more like video call. More importantly, how did this guy know his name? "So, who are you and what do you want?" he asked curtly with his arms crossed across his chest, sitting down on the ground.

"I'm surprised you don't know me. You should read a newspaper from time to time." he frowned and held up a newspaper with a picture of him in it, but introduced himself all the same. Pose and all. "My name is Minaka Hiroto, CEO and chairman of MBI." then he smiled and exclaimed dramatically. "I was going to congratulate you on being chosen as the very first Ashikabi by a Sekirei, as well as informing you about the great game you've been chosen to participate in!"

"This 'Sekirei Plan'? You mean it's real?" Harry asked with incredulity in his voice. "Next you tell me Akitsu really is an alien." while he could swallow much in terms of bullshit due to magic, aliens were a bit much. Seemed even more far-fetched that these Sekirei looked so close to human.

Laughing obnoxiously, the man explained. "Oh, it's very real." grinning from ear to ear, he said. "And she very much is an alien."

"Right." Harry replied, just so refraining from rolling his eyes. Though, he assumed it wasn't completely out of question. Deciding he needed more information to discern if he said the truth or not, Harry inquired. "How do they differ from humans then?"

"I hadn't planned on answering any questions, but you're the first Ashikabi in this little game of mine, so I'll make an exception." Despite his words Minaka was apparently glad that his partner in conversation seemed to play along and so answered Harry's question. "As you're already aware the physiology of a Sekirei is very much like humans appearance-wise. They also have similar requirements, such as the need to eat food, drink water, and breathe oxygen. On top of that they are also also capable of reproducing with the human species." here he pushed his glasses up for dramatic effect. "However, they also have significant differences that set them apart: Sekirei have greater strength, speed, and stamina than is possible for humans. In addition, each Sekirei has a core that is the source of their power and very existence; Sekirei who lose their core cease to function."

Tilting his head to the side and sitting down on the bed, Harry commented. "Interesting. What's an Ashikabi? Akitsu told me I was hers, but I have never heard of the term."

"Good question." Minaka praised slightly condescendingly. Harry was used to that and able to ignore it. "Ashikabi are individuals with specific genes to whom Sekirei become attached to, in both a contractual and emotional sense." the white-haired man made some grand gesture and continued. "The winging of a Sekirei is done through an exchange of DNA through mucosal contact, usually via a mouth-to-mouth kiss, which results in wings of energy to emerge from their back. Hence, the name of the process."

"So what? She has bound herself to me and is dependant on me in some manner?" the last Potter dearly hoped that was not the case. It sounded too much like House-elves, plus kisses. While he wanted company in some form, this seemed a step too far. Not to mention that it explained why Akitsu reacted like a normal House-elf would in the face of possible rejection.

Minaka nodding enthusiastically and confirming it caused Harry's stomach to drop to his knees. "Exactly. For many Sekirei, the reaction to their Ashikabi is one of deep love and fondness and most would do anything for their Ashikabi."

"That sound suspiciously like some 'Love at first sight' bullshit. Which in most cases, is only infatuation and not love. Two fundamentally different things." Harry pointed out, more than a little annoyed now that he knew why he felt that way about Akitsu. His experience with being connected to other people by some vague bond was not such a great one that he'd want a repeat.

"You don't sound very happy about being an Ashikabi?" there was curiosity and surprise in Minaka's voice as he inspected Harry.

This time Harry snapped back. "Of course I'm not happy about it! Why would you think I am? There's too many questions. Are these feelings even real or manufactured? Does this bond enforce them on both parties?"

"Well, most men would be thrilled to know that there's a gorgeous women loving him forever and waiting to do whatever he wanted." Minaka commented, not bothered by Harry's snappishness. Much the opposite, his grin seemed to grow by the second.

"Loving me forever?" Harry snorted in derision. "Let me tell you something, Minaka." A mocking chuckle escaped Harry's throat. "It's stupid to think someone will care for you always and be there for you all the time. Because one day you'll blink," he snapped his fingers. "and that's when you learn it the hard way." the last Potter chuckled again, dark amusement in his emerald eyes. "You learn that there's a thousand ways to lose your mind, a thousand ways to bend until you break. It only takes a few. Sometimes the easiest one is falling on your face, just trying to fight for you and them. Among the countless ways to make your worst mistake the easiest for me right now is sleeping soundly in a room nearby."

"Do I feel attracted to her? Am I fond of her more than I should?" being on a tangent, Harry zoned everything else out. "Yes, on all accounts." the problem was if it was even real. Not to mention the suddenness of it all. Still, he couldn't deny that were was something that made him at least fond of the woman. As well as not wanting to be separated from her.

Harry took a breath to calm himself and continued. "However, there's a difference between feelings and commitment and love isn't just a feeling, but also a choice. Love is a mutual commitment to find something about each other to adore even on the ugliest days. A choice to look each other in the eyes even when the stars long since faded from them and to keep looking until they're found again."

Harry had thought long, hard and often about this after the Battle of Hogwarts. His lifelong experience on the matter and the betrayal of his friends saw him come to that conclusion. 'Too bad that nobody except my mother and father chose me.' Harry thought somewhat sadly. He shook his head and went on. "Where was the choice for Akitsu and me in all of this? Does she stay with me only because of the bond and not on her own volition?"

The room was silent for a moment before Minaka exclaimed a little less loud than before. "You're an interesting man, Mr. Potter." his grin absent from his face for once. His bespectacled eyes staring at Harry. "But choice has nothing to do with the Sekirei plan. Fate decreed it and you shall be a player of the game."

"We'll see about that!" Harry glared back stubbornly. His anger rising as sure and fast as the tide. Fate could kiss his ass as far as he was concerned. "If I know one thing then it's that there is a way for this bond to be broken." There always was a way to do so. Not always pleasant, but when was his life ever easy or pleasant?

Minaka gleefully answered. "You're correct! One of you just has to die." maniacal laughter followed. It was technically true. Being deactivated was just like death for Sekirei. Though, he wouldn't tell this to this intriguing man whose past he couldn't dig up. After all, he wouldn't be a good Game master if he let the first player do a runner!

'Of course.' Harry snarled inside his mind, giving outwardly no reaction to his displeasure. Though, Harry was also aware that the dude could simply lie to him and resolved to look into it himself. Afterwards he ground out, his arms crossed angrily. "Anything else I need to know?"

"A few things." Minaka replied just as loudly. "You cannot tell anyone about the Sekirei Plan or MBI will be forced to deal with you."

"Right." Harry snorted, not knowing what a company of Muggles could do to him.

Seeing that he understood, Minaka continued. "Second, when the Sekirei Plan is fully in motion you won't be allowed to leave Shinto Teito." at Harry's confused expression he corrected himself. "Tokyo." he was still bitter about the fact that his proposal to rename the city was rejected. Eh, he'd just have to amass more influence and it'll go through in the future. "You'll be notified once the plan is fully in motion."

"I'm guessing you have some way of tracking me down if I shouldn't comply or try to flee?" Harry questioned and already knowing the answer. "After all you knew where I was and that I 'winged' Akitsu. Taking into account the fact that I'm not even here for a day that means it's probably Akitsu you can track and or monitor in some way. Most likely her location, as well as some details on her health, considering you knew where we were and that she was 'winged'." trusting his instincts and experience to be true, Harry went on. 'MBI being the powerhouse that it is means satellites are involved and hiding would be difficult if not impossible in the Muggle World.' he thought annoyed. Not to mention that he didn't see any kind of tracker on Akitsu and she didn't have much to hide it with. That meant it was either inside her or they tracked her in some other way by looking for some energy signature of some kind.

Even more intrigued. "You're correct. If everyone is a promising and fascinating as you then this will truly be bring the Fated Age of the Gods."

The TV was promptly destroyed as a metal fist was forcefully inserted inside. Harry's temper having finally snapped. He considered it an improvement on how he would've blown up much sooner in the past. Still, he couldn't really pay for a destroyed TV. Luckily, that was nothing a quick Reparo couldn't fix.

After changing his clothes and putting the magical eye inside his mokeskin-pouch Harry tried to catch a wink of rest.

Sleep didn't come easily as his annoyance and agitation of this new situation refused to be quenched. Technically, all he had to do was ditch Akitsu and be done with it. However, she reminded him too much of himself in his younger years. Eager to please and not thinking much about herself.

A sigh escaped him after half an hour of trying to fall asleep. Finally he decided to meditate and calm himself down enough for sleep to claim him. While circling through his Occlumency exercises he got his emotions back under control.

'Tomorrow I explain to Akitsu that I'll look into a way to break this bond.' he finally resolved, ignoring the now dulled uncomfortable feeling of his twisting heart as Morpheus finally embraced him. 'There have to be more Ashikabi out there. Ones better suited for her and dealing with all that shit and not a wreck like me.'

Satisfied that his Occlumency could block out these sensations he went to sleep.

* * *

Back at Minaka's office the man was berated by his head researcher, Takami Sahashi.

"Why didn't you ask him how he managed to wing Akitsu?" she yelled in his face, rage clear to see on it.

Unfazed by that Minaka just laughed. "Ask him? Of course not, trying to figure it out is so much more fun. It's been a long time since I've had to deal with something I don't know about, I should thank him!"

"Uh-huh." was all Takami said as she looked for things to throw at him. Preferably sharp objects, but heavy and blunt ones were fine too.

* * *

"What the fuck did we just see?!" Uzume exclaimed out loud and then ducked out of habit to escape Miya's ladle that was sure to come for her swearing. Only, it never came.

Looking at Matsu, Uzume saw the woman with red cheeks and an intense look in her eyes. Practically devouring the sleeping man with her eyes alone. Entranced the redhead answered. "Ashikabi-sama." the Brain-type Sekirei felt her cheeks heat up, her breathing growing laboured. Not to mention the soaked mess her panties devolved into. The cherry on top was that he told Minaka to stuff it. Not much else penetrated her skull through the haze of euphoria.

Miya stared too, but for different reasons than Matsu. Worried that this man might really try and break the bond with Akitsu. The mention alone would surely break Akitsu more than she was before. She had to stop herself from marching to his room and giving him an earful. He clearly had no idea what their Ashikabi meant for a Sekirei. That went more than double for Akitsu, due to her previous circumstance.

Being a scrapped number meant more than just being unable to be winged by an Ashikabi. It meant you were unable to feel love, unable to ever be truly complete. This man practically delivered Akitsu from her own personal hell straight to heaven. To take that away would certainly rip the woman to shreds. 'Seems like I need to explain some things to him.'

Finally she answered Uzume's question with an answer of her own. "A broken man." with her experience it was easy to spot that he was someone who lost much if not all he held dear. And was afraid to trust again, lest it be taken away once more. She saw the same loss hidden in her own eyes every day.

"I more meant the fact that he apparently repaired the TV he punched through a moment earlier as if by magic." Uzume replied somewhat shrilly and incredulous as to why the other two seemed to ignore that. "I mean that's not normal, now is it?"

"Hmm." Miya said absent-mindedly before blinking and saying nonchalantly. "Indeed, it is not." Though Miya was more concerned with the fact that he seemed to have winged Akitsu, a single number who had been 'scrapped' on top of it. That meant he was an extremely powerful Ashikabi already. She wasn't surprised Matsu showed signs of a reaction, but she was worried he'd reject her. As well as possible future Sekirei.

"Anyway, we imposed ourselves long enough on the privacy of another." she clapped her hands for emphasis. "Let's eat breakfast!" still smiling pleasantly she summoned her aura of fear to get them to comply. It had the effect of a cold shower on Matsu.

Now slightly more lucid, Matsu squeaked out in chorus with Uzume. "Yes, Miya!"

* * *

Once Harry woke up he was pleasantly surprised that he did have an undisturbed sleep. Neither nightmare nor vision had plagued him during the night. Instead he found himself well rested. While normally the case for his body it was a different matter for his spirit and mind. Only mastering Occlumency had helped him to mitigate the nightmares and even control his dreams. He didn't want to have his mind messed with again after all. Sadly, such sleep wasn't deep or satisfying in the least as he had already discovered. While it rested the body his mind and spirit were a different matter.

That meant either enduring nightmares or feeling drained. Not a pleasant choice in the least and Harry didn't fancy being addicted to Dreamless Sleep Potions. All in all, a truly restful sleep was rare for him.

He had fully expected to not feel rested today, especially after the conversation with Minaka, but he was.

His surprise didn't stop there as he woke fully. Mostly because of the fact that another body was sleeping close to him. A female body, judging by the breasts pressing into his chest. Opening his good eye he looked directly into Akitsu's own eyes. She lay on top of his chest, snuggling close. The blankets haphazardly kicked away and only covering the pair partially. His arms resting around her hips having held her close in his sleep.

From what he saw and felt she only wore a smile.

"Good afternoon, Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu greeted in her monotone manner, which was apparently normal for her. Though there was a heavy undertone of happiness in it.

"Good afternoon, Akitsu. I think to remember that I have put you in another room." He said calmly, trying to pull his hands from her hips. That was prevented by the Sekirei, who put them on her rump instead, a clear invitation.

Putting her head in the crook of his neck, she replied after sighing in content. "Ah, I had a nightmare. I still was a Scrapped Number." she held him tighter as if to make sure he was really there. "Came here to confirm you're real."

Harry grimaced, the uncomfortable feeling now settling in his gut. How could he tell a woman who was apparently emotionally dependant on him what he wanted to? 'It'd do the same to her as was done to me.' his earlier resolve now as firm as wet parchment. It was one thing to think about abandoning her and actually doing it.

Changing the subject while cursing himself for his cowardice, Harry asked. "A Scrapped Number, what do you mean with that?" it was the fist time he heard about that.

"Each Sekirei needs to be adjusted. The one responsible for me made a mistake. Made me unable to be bonded. I thought I'd never have an Ashikabi." she explained, her voice a little muffled as she spoke into his neck. Though he could hear her choking up a little at the for her painful memory. "But you found me and we'll be together forever and ever."

When she started to grind herself against his morning wood it took Harry's considerable willpower to not simply give in to the softness of her skin, the warmth of her body, the sheer comfort he felt at simply being held. As well as the promise she basically gave him. Yet, the last part also hardened his resolve, remembering his so called friends who promised the same. He held her still and pushed her up so she straddled his hips.

She looked quite adorable with her flushed face and confused expression. "You can't rush something you want to last forever." he explained, not noticing that he took her hands in his own. He took a deep breath and made to explain to her what he resolved before going to sleep. "Listen..."

A knock on the door interrupted what he wanted to say. "Mr. Potter. Dinner is ready."

Not knowing if he should be relieved or annoyed, Harry called back. "Thank you. I'll be out shortly." looking at Akitsu he sighed out. "Let's get dressed." what he wanted to say could wait a little longer. Sadly, Akitsu still had to wear his clothes, not that she seemed to complain about it, much the opposite actually.

'Still, I should get her some proper clothes at least.' he thought while putting his magical eye back in place, dressing himself quickly and walking down to breakfast shortly after. All the while calling himself a coward inside his own head for chickening out. 'Some Gryffindor I am.'

Dinner was a subdued affair, with only Miya and a redhead who introduced herself as Matsu in attendance with them. Miya told them the other two residents were out in town.

"So what do you do for a living, Harry-tan?" Matsu asked, leaning forward on the table and using his first name upon his request.

Blinking at the strange form of address, he answered easily and smoothly. "Up until yesterday I worked mainly in Archaeology, but I also took jobs in security, as a bounty hunter, an escort and even as a gardener from time to time." that was mainly due to the fact that there also went a lot of preparation into each Curse-Breaking Site. On some days there was little to nothing to do, but with his debt hanging over him he looked for other sources of money on the side during those times. Bounty hunting came from the fact that there were surprisingly many aspiring Dark Lords looking for artefacts, Dark Lords with a bounty on them to be precise.

"You can raid my tomb any time you want." Matsu purred with lidded eyes, causing Akitsu to glare at her.

Caught off guard, he sputtered, barely preventing the food from going in the wrong pipe. Thinking he heard wrong. "What?" Akitsu immediately knocked him on the back to help stop his coughs.

Miya then stomped on Matsu's foot under the table. "Ouch!" Matsu then seemed to get more demure, which somehow didn't suit her. "I mean, I thought of getting a garden myself, but I'm not very physically able." her glasses reflected the light, hiding her eyes as she grinned mischievously. "I'd appreciate it if you'd plough my fields as deep as possible to loosen the whole thing up, spread the seed all over and fertilize it real good!"

Harry wasn't all that experienced with the fairer sex, having been much too busy with earning money, paying off his debt and surviving to strike up any kind of relationship. Neither were visits to red light districts all that possible because, again, he couldn't spend the money for such things. That left the occasional fling with a female co-worker or women he met in a bar to blow off some steam. As well as the occasional female that paid for his services as a male escort. More because of his celebrity status than anything else. It was true, on old horses you learned to ride. Well, most were more like middle-aged, but still.

Due to that even he knew the quite heavy sexual innuendo the woman just delivered was basically an open invitation.

Luckily Miya intervened before he had a chance to answer the question. "Matsu, I see you're incapable of refraining from illicit behaviour. What did I say were the conditions for you joining lunch?" Miya had only allowed Matsu to attend because she was reacting to this man and Matsu begged her to. Though, if she couldn't behave then the landlady had no qualms throwing her back into her room.

To get her point across better she added her Hannya mask, making Akitsu and Matsu shiver in fear. Though, Harry was unaffected, as evident by his confusion as to the others' fear. 'Interesting, he isn't afraid of death.' Miya thought intrigued, knowing that only people afraid of death were affected by that aura, otherwise known as killing intent. Another reason could be that hers was too weak for him to notice, but she doubted that very much.

"I'll be good." Matsu promised while nodding rapidly and growing quiet. Akitsu didn't say anything, but was clearly ready to fight for her Ashikabi.

After things calmed down and everyone was finished, Miya took the opportunity to talk to Harry alone. "Mr. Potter, a delivery for you arrived an hour ago."

"A delivery?" the surprise and suspicion evident in his tone, not knowing what she did that had Akitsu in such a state, but being weary nonetheless. He also was aware of only one person that knew he was here and that person was not living in the Inn.

Miya nodded, saying. "Indeed. Come with me and I'll show you where it is." standing up and looking at Matsu, she proposed. "Matsu, why don't you entertain Akitsu?" No.02 noticed that it wasn't phrased as a suggestion, but an order. From the look and narrowed eyes on Harry's face he noticed it as well. He sent Akitsu a look and said. "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

The landlady heard him follow her to the entrance, where she pulled a box out from under the stairs. "This arrived while you slept." she explained. "It contains clothes for Akitsu and an MBI credit card with no limit, but I don't accept that form of payment."

Taking the box from her, Harry asked dryly. "I guess no limit means, so much until it gets inconvenient for MBI?" his good eye having never left Miya's face. "Anything else you want to tell me?" his gut was telling him she didn't separate him from the others just to tell him such a trivial thing. His gut was usually correct.

Miya took a deep breath and during that one moment briefly debated with herself if this was a good risk to take. On one hand he was an unknown, but after witnessing his altercation with Minaka she was sure he wasn't some spy or otherwise out to harm the Sekirei race. He didn't even know just what they were.

"I know that Akitsu is a Sekirei." she began. "As you may have noticed Matsu showed a rather interesting reaction to you."

Harry sighed. "She's a Sekirei as well, isn't she?" looking Miya up and down he mused. "Are you one as well? Or how do you know these things?" Minaka's words of him being the first Ashikabi kinda only left that as a possibility. He grew pale as the possibility of her separating him from the group was because she wanted to 'wing' herself. "Please tell me you're not reacting to me." he begged with a groan, hoping it wasn't so.

Miya nodded slowly, her lips twitching in some bemusement. "I am a Sekirei and no I'm not reacting to you, but Matsu most certainly is." before he could say anything she continued. "Which is part of the reason why I want to talk with you, to explain some things."

"Which are? I mean I already have a Sekirei. How can I have two?" the nature of that bond seemed like it would be an inconvenience to have more Sekirei around.

"Sekirei are not human and you shouldn't hold them to the same standards." Miya explained."Also the stronger the Ashikabi the higher the chance of attracting Sekirei. Seeing that you winged Akitsu, which was supposed to be impossible, I reckon you'll encounter many more Sekirei that are attracted to you."

All Harry did was facepalm and mutter at his stupid Potter Luck kicking in.

She continued with an undertone of worry like a mother had for her child. "I know I'm a stranger and have no right to ask such things of you, but please don't discard her. It'd quite possibly kill her. All she did was follow her instincts."

Hearing the woman's heartfelt plea was something that penetrated all of Harry's defenses easily.

"How do you know that I don't love her?" he asked, looking away.

Looking at him directly, Miya said bluntly. "I know a broken man when I see one. You don't think you can be loved. You are convinced you don't know how love feels and that you'll be alone forever." seeing that her words had an effect, she told him. "The simple fact that you haven't discarded her already tells me that you haven't given up hope on love just yet."

"Fine. I'll try" he growled out, picked up the box and left. Not knowing if he just lied or not. Or if he simply told her what she wanted to hear to get away quicker.


	4. Best Thing I Never Had

**So, chapter 4 is here. I corrected some mistakes from previous chapters. This one hopefully has not as many, but knowing me it has more. A Beta for the story would be nice.**

**Anyway, I don't make money from this and also don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei.**

**Please vote on the poll for this story that I put up, if you have the time.**

* * *

**Year 2013, Tokyo.**

Miya didn't let him leave and was blocking his path in an instant. Harry didn't even see her move, she just suddenly stood in front of him. "Somehow I am not convinced by that, so let me explain further," she said calmly, but Harry easily noted the edge in her voice. Seeing that he understood, Miya proposed. "But let's go into your room instead of blocking the hallway."

Without further ado she promptly led him to his room, entered, knelt down on the ground in the typical Japanese manner and invited him to sit beside her. Once he did so she explained. "Like I said, Sekirei are not like humans despite looking identical. The most important thing is that Sekirei thrive on love, literally. The stronger the bond with their Ashikabi the stronger they become. Be it their powers, body or mind. Training does next to nothing for us in terms of strength, though learning the methods, techniques and motions is still essential," she shook her head as she digressed.

"So you're saying Sekirei basically need to be loved?" Harry growled out. It wasn't out of the question. There were many magical creatures that fed on different kinds of emotion. Dementors, Poltergeists and Succubi to name a few. Nonetheless, all of this talk about love reminded him a lot of the drivel Dumbledore practically vomited at him at every opportunity. His fists clenched at the reminder. Love wasn't what did Voldemort in. It was a stupidly convenient series of events aided by sheer dumb luck culminating in his victory. Harry had no delusions as to that fact.

Miya nodded in confirmation. "Indeed, when not receiving love from their Ashikabi a Sekirei becomes weak with time, always looking tired." It wasn't a pleasant fate for a Sekirei by any means to slowly waste away. Basically being killed by your Ashikabi, by someone you love above anything else.

Harry frowned, the words doing little to dissuade him from disliking this whole situation. "Say I believe that, what even is an Ashikabi?" the last Potter asked with a little frustration leaking into his tone. He'd already asked Minaka that, but the answer he got wasn't really satisfactory.

Miya sighed at that and told him. "An Ashikabi is usually a person a Sekirei can be winged by." upon seeing his eyes and knowing what he was about to say, she followed up. "That does not mean every Ashikabi is capable to be the destined one a Sekirei seeks." she shook her head. " An Ashikabi completes a Sekirei in a way. However, as you've no doubt surmised yourself the bond between a Sekirei and their chosen Ashikabi isn't one of instant love. Not for the Ashikabi or the Sekirei. No, true love cannot be manufactured in such a manner."

Harry nodded at that, knowing that to be true at least. Neither potion, spell or enchantment could manage such a feat.

"All it means is that you have the potential to find great love in each other," Miya explained. "It needs work and effort from both. The bond only makes it easier." she looked him dead in the eyes, saying, "You can see it as the burden you apparently so insist it represents. Or you can give it a chance. The choice is entirely up to you."

Harry wanted to say that his choice was to not even be in this whole mess. If Akitsu were a normal woman without some kind of bond between them then Harry wouldn't have hesitated in the least to get physical. Sex didn't mean much without feelings involved aside from providing some relief. That's how he had operated the last decade. Yet, while his mind had chosen solitude, his heart disagreed with that quite vehemently.

In one point this landlady was correct though. The choice was up to him. He could either stew in his misery and be no better than Snape and Voldemort. He visibly shuddered at that image. Or he could at least try and get to know Akitsu first. Taking a deep breath, he sighed and said. "Alright. I can't promise I'll love Akitsu at the end of all of this, but I see nothing wrong with trying it out." if he was trapped in this then he could try and make the best of it. That was at least something he had experience in.

Smiling at that Miya said gratefully. "Thank you, that's all I ask." her demeanour changed in an instant. The demure widow replaced by a vicious killer. "For your sake I hope that you don't hurt her. She has already suffered enough."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, loudly. Like he hadn't done in a while. "I'm sorry." bringing his chuckles under control. "I don't doubt the sincerity or validity of your threat." he assured her and promptly chuckled some more.

Not knowing how to take his reaction, Miya went with curiosity. "Yet you don't seem all that concerned about it," she pointed out perplexed. Up until now there hadn't been a single being able to laugh at her when she stood before them with such intent to kill. If she was honest it was concerning for his mental health. "You don't fear death at all, do you?"

He shook his head. "Not really." he shrugged. "I'm not all that good at it either, you know. Don't get me wrong. I'm not suicidal or actively trying to end my life." Not that he knew what to do with his life now that it was truly his for the first time since, well, ever. "Rest assured I have no intention of hurting Akitsu in any way," he proclaimed sincerely. Not wanting the landlady to think he'd consider killing himself to get out of this new mess. "Anyway, let's go back down. I have a feeling Akitsu won't wait for much longer."

Miya nodded in agreement and more than a bit relief at his reassurance. Exiting the room with him shortly after. Rather than questioning him on his oddness and she chose to be satisfied with what she saw and heard.

Once back with the others Akitsu immediately stood up to go to Harry. Smiling softly all the way.

Harry's heart skipped a beat at that smile and he didn't know how long he could resist this enthralling sensation. This smile directed at him in pure sincerity was all he had ever desired. Telling him that he was wanted, needed even. Not for what he could do for her, but because he was simply wanted.

"Ah...Are we going?" Akitsu asked slightly hopeful, her voice still soft and soothing. She really didn't want to stay near Miya, knowing she couldn't defend her Ashikabi properly if it came to a fight. She would certainly fight, but she was also sure she'd die in the process.

That's when Matsu chose to speak up. "Um, could we talk first?" her words hesitant. Knowing she should tread lightly with this after what she saw. No matter how much she wanted to jump his bones and kiss him with all that it entailed. 'This could be over already if Miya didn't prevent me from climbing in his bed and letting Akitsu in instead,' the redhead groused internally. Annoyed because the one time Miya allowed something she considered indecent to happen was when it was with someone else. 'Probably because of Akitsu's former status,' Matsu thought slightly annoyed. Then again it was probably for the best considering the things she heard from Harry's conversation with Minaka.

"Of course," Harry agreed and sat down at the table again. Akitsu standing behind him instead of sitting down. "What do you want to talk about?" he had a strong inkling, but wanted her to start.

Before Matsu could answer Miya made to leave the room, saying. "I hope you have a nice talk, but I have some more chores to do." she knew that her presence unnerved Akitsu. Not to mention that Matsu could handle herself and the topic she wanted to talk about was private.

The rest simply nodded at her. More interested in what the redhead had to say.

After a deep breath Matsu began. Cheeks a flaming crimson and her breath coming out a little ragged. Her reaction was getting more intense the longer she was near him. "You see I'm a Sekirei, same as Akitsu and..." this was more difficult than she thought. Assault him out of the blue and kiss him, sure. She couldn't do that here. This situation required care. Yet, her body's reaction made that difficult. To wait as long as she did while being near him had been taxing enough.

Seeing where this was going, Harry finished for her. "And you're reacting to me?" seeing her enthusiastic nod, he questioned. "You're also alright with me already having Akitsu as my Sekirei?" somewhat sceptical to a woman accepting such a thing.

Nodding, Matsu claimed. "Yeah. Why would I not be okay with it?" honest confusion evident in her tone. While she understood that humans were different from Sekirei, she after all had access to the internet and stared into the dark side of it often enough. Though, Matsu in turn did not understand why humans limited themselves like that. Similar to how Harry did not understand why she was alright with sharing.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in disbelief and exasperation, he muttered sarcastically. "Oh, I don't know." but stopped himself from saying anything else in a similar vein. Next he turned to Akitsu and asked. "Do you have anything against Matsu joining?" hoping she'd say yes and give him an excuse to decline Matsu and let her down gently.

Predictably, Akitsu shook her head. "No!" came the succinct answer. Said with more force than anything Harry had heard her say in the short time he knew her. She would never willingly inflict what she had endured on another Sekirei. Though, that didn't take any of her fear of possibly being discarded from her.

Sensing what was going through her head, Harry reassured her. Not with words, but by taking her hand in his and squeezing. Akitsu gently squeezed back. "OK, but I have questions of my own," he said to Matsu, seeing her becoming giddy and not wanting to give her the wrong impression. "In the hypothetical event of me rejecting you, what consequences would that have?" If it only meant that she'd be heartbroken for a while he could live with it. That was simply life. While he was stuck with Akitsu, he was reluctant to take on another one so soon.

Paling rapidly, Matsu took a deep breath. The fact that it was only a hypothetical question the only thing from stopping a nervous breakdown. He was completely new to this, after all. It was understandable he'd want some information. "Well, I only know of one instance where such a thing happened."

Definitely interested, Harry inquired when she didn't continue. "And, what happened?"

"As far as I know the Sekirei in question became depressed and promptly took up the habit of alcoholism," Matsu said truthfully, remembering Kazehana and her heartbreak vividly.

Upon hearing that Harry facepalmed, leaving an imprint on his forehead. 'There goes my plan to look for another Ashikabi for Akitsu.' he thought. If rejection caused such a thing then he did not want to find out what abandonment caused. Sighing again, he asked. "So a Sekirei does have just one possible Ashikabi and can't find another?" it may sound callous, and it probably was, but that's what humans did every day. To not let go of the past wasn't healthy. Just look at Snape. 'Or myself,' he thought derisively. Though, Harry liked to think his situation was much different from Snape's.

Matsu pressed her hands together to try and keep calm. "There is only one true Ashikabi for most Sekirei and to find another is unheard of as of right now," she confirmed. Her brown eyes hidden behind glasses pleading with him. "While it is possible for a Sekirei to be winged by any Ashikabi such a winging is not a fate I'd wish on anyone." she visibly shuddered in revulsion. "It's like being bound to a rapist for life and unable to leave." After a few seconds of silence, she cracked and began pleading with him. "Please, don't do that to me! I'll do anything!"

Completely taken by surprise at her outburst Harry tried to calm her down. "Relax, nobody said you'd be forced to bond to someone you're not reacting to." his heart constricting painfully in his chest at the heartfelt plea, while his mind shouted for him to not be an idiot.

"I know," Matsu replied more than a little hysterically, fidgeting in her seat. She didn't even know she would react that way, but the possibility of losing her Ashikabi was simply too much. "It's just that I'll have to participate in the Sekirei plan. Right now the situation is still calm. However, with time more Sekirei will be released and find their Ashikabi. The minority of those will be honourable, while most will actively hunt for more Sekirei to increase their chances to win the game. Forcing their brethren into a twisted mockery of what the bond should be." her words coming out in a rush, and conveying just how little she thought of this whole Sekirei Plan.

"Couldn't you just wait it out until it's over and hide yourself away?" his words sounded hollow even to his own ears. He knew MBI most likely had measures in place to find wayward Sekirei. Something that caused him to remember much of his own past. Forced to stay where he didn't want to be. Forced to do things he didn't want to. 'This has nothing to do with me!' he tried to convince himself. Still, it served to remind him painfully of his own childhood and his memories made that very clear.

Matsu shook her head. "It may work in the beginning, but not for long. Once the Sekirei Plan begins in earnest I'll be forced to participate." she shuddered when thinking about that. She wasn't very combat oriented. "While I could leave Tokyo I'd be dragged back when that happens."

"I have my suspicions that they can find Sekirei somehow, but how would they force you? As I understand it Sekirei are stronger than humans," Harry brought up, wanting to know more about all of this.

Looking into his emerald eyes and focusing on them helped Matsu calm down a little. "MBI has the Discipline Squad comprised of Sekirei which are responsible for enforcing the rules, but that's not the problem I'm talking about," she claimed anxiously. Karasuba would gladly hunt her down, but even she needed to get through Miya first. While Matsu could hide herself at Miya's house, she didn't want to do so for years until the later stages of the Sekirei Plan. Though, she would if forced to. No, the real issue were the Jinki. "The problem is that Minaka has something in his possession that is capable of killing every Sekirei on Earth should he so desire."

"What?!" Harry asked sharply. That went beyond what he had expected. The parallels to his own past now more than obvious. "Elaborate!" he commanded strongly, his voice strained. Akitsu gripped his hand tighter. To calm herself or him wasn't known to him and he didn't care either way right now.

Squirming in her seat and practically glowing red by now, Matsu pleaded. "Could you wing me first, please?! I can't endure much more of this." It wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling, but anymore and she'd climax on the spot from the build-up her reaction caused in her.

Different emotions battled inside the Last Potter for dominance. All vying for victory, yet compassion won out like it usually did with him. 'What difference does it make if I have one more? I'm already stuck in this mess,' he thought with a mixture of resignation exasperation and something else. Telling himself that it wasn't because of any empathy or sympathy for their plight. Or any initial attraction he might feel towards Matsu and Akitsu. Instead he said. "If that's what you truly want."

"It is!" she practically shouted and immediately launched herself right at him, lunging over the table with an eager smile on her face. No longer able to hold back. A moment after they tumbled to the ground, she made herself comfortable in his lap by straddling him. Cupping his cheeks she wasted no time and immediately kissed him.

The moment it happened the same symbol as Akitsu possessed appeared on Matsu's neck. Out of which Matsu's wings erupted shortly after. Said wings weren't nearly as big as Akitsu's, though she made up for it in numbers. They were a bright happy yellow in colour, shining with a soft light that illuminated the room.

In the next moment her world exploded in a rush of something she could only describe as ecstasy or euphoria. Her existence narrowed down to the experience of that warm, rising wave of power beginning to pulse through her body.

For Harry it was completely different to what happened with Akitsu now that he was aware of what happened. The sensation was almost intoxicating. He could feel what he assumed to be Matsu's soul, pulsing in response to his, feeling the echoing resonance as it shifted, harmonizing with his own. An instant later he could feel himself, connected to her in a way he never quite imagined connecting to someone else.

It honestly scared him.

He may have said he wanted to try to get along, but this was too much too early. The feeling of her unique power coursing into his, intermingling with his essence and sinking into his very being caused memories of Voldemort's possession of him come to the forefront of his mind. Instinctively he prepared for the pain. Only, it didn't come. Whatever it was didn't force itself upon him. Instead it rhythmically pulsed in tune with his soul, calling to him. There was a brief sense of awed wonder throbbing through his core as he let his guard down. Suddenly, she was flooding through him, seemingly synchronizing as one.

The fear came back, spiking in shock, as he could feel how she touched a part of him so deep, so intimately him, and seemed to make it hers so easily. His mind rebelled, almost wanting to scream in defiance that he wouldn't give in, wouldn't surrender. Years of isolation, needing an emotional distance screamed at him. Yet his body betrayed him and refused to listen as the power coursed through his body and soul. Just as he could feel his own magic flowing into Matsu.

It felt good, comforting even. Not the kind of brief gratification he usually felt after sex or a job well done. More like a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. A feeling of knowing he was safe, he was secure, he was going to be fine overcame Harry. It had been so long since he felt that way. Nothing more than a wisp of a memory, but it stirred the primal depths of who he was.

He didn't know how long the kiss lasted. A moment? An eternity? He couldn't say.

After regaining his own senses Harry hastily broke the kiss, causing Matsu to mewl in protest. After panting a little she intoned something similar to Akitsu. "Wisdom of my pledge, bestow the teachings of the world, to my Ashikabi!" leaning closer towards his face she mumbled with a smile and closed eyes. "Please take care of me forever and ever!"

Opening her eyes she noticed the tears trickling down from his good eye. "Are you okay?" nothing but honest concern in her voice.

His heart twisted in his chest with an echo of an emotion he hadn't felt in more than a decade. Finally, he grunted out. "I'm fine!" wiping his tears away more forcefully than necessary. He stood up, pushing Matsu off him in the process and calmed himself down with moderate success. "Do all Sekirei do that incantation thing after being kissed?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject and ignore what he had felt. It refused to leave.

"It's called Norito. Usually it is activated by a kiss followed by a prayer which results in the amplification of a Sekirei's powers," she explained with a frown as she stood up, exchanging a look with Akitsu. She could feel the concern coming from her. The Ice Sekirei had felt it as well.

Which was exactly when Akitsu spoke up. "Ah... jealous," she stated, looking at Harry with longing. What she felt from Matsu's winging through her bond with Harry was much more intense than what she experienced. Causing her insecurities to rise up once more. Well, that and trying to calm him with her presence.

'At least she's honest,' Harry thought with wry amusement. "There's no need to feel jealous." his mouth and heart acting before his brain could catch up. To reassure her he settled on patting her head, causing her to lean into his hand like a cat would. Right down to the purring. A kiss would've probably served to do it better, but he had no intention to repeat such a heavy experience again so soon. 'Hopefully it doesn't happen every time we kiss.' That'd be quite awkward.

He mentally shook his head to get back on track. "I believe you were about to start explaining," Harry stated as he sat down, hoping to get back on track without further detour. Akitsu taking his hand in hers possessively.

Poorly hiding her disappointment at not getting him to open up more, Matsu replied. Yet knowing it'd take a more than a kiss. "I better start at the beginning then." She then promptly explained the situation. Providing a quick synopsis of the Sekirei origins. How they came to Earth, what happened when Minaka found them and what Jinki were as well as their function.

"I see," was all Harry said in a pensive tone of voice. After a few minutes of digesting the information, he asked. "Simply killing Minaka would stop this whole thing, wouldn't it?" it seemed like the logical step. Minimizing casualties and most importantly not dragging a whole race into a battle royal.

"If that were the case nothing would be able to stop Miya from killing Minaka this very instant, " Matsu replied grimly, the expression seemed wrong to be on her face. Pushing up her glasses, she elaborated. "The moment Minaka dies a dead man's switch activates, causing the Jinki to kill either every human or every Sekirei and Ashikabi on the planet. Depends on what setting they're on." or on Minaka's mood, most likely.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Harry thought. 'Of course it couldn't be that easy!' Sighing he leaned back in his seat and turned his head towards the ceiling. "What about kidnapping and torturing? I imagine he'd change his mind after a while." only after the words were out of his mouth did he realize just what he said. Looking anxiously between Matsu and Akitsu to gauge their reaction.

Surprisingly, neither Matsu or Akitsu batted an eye. "While that is an option, I doubt we could keep Minaka for long after we've kidnapped him," Matsu claimed, her experiences on the First Disciplinary Squad having somewhat desensitised her to such things as bloodshed. "We'd have to defend ourselves from the Discipline Squad, as well as the army of MBI. Hiding would be very difficult to downright impossible with how many resources the company has at its disposal."

"Seems you've thought about this yourself," The Last Potter stated with a raised brow, interest clearly colouring his voice.

"Quite a lot actually," Matsu admitted with a frown of frustration on her face. "I've hacked into MBI many times, which is why I know these things, but I haven't found a way to deactivate the Jinki." the admission of that hurt her pride more than she was willing to admit. Minaka may be eccentric, but he's also charismatic and a genius. It didn't help that the Jinki were under lock and key after she stole one. She had only been able to get through the measures implemented after the first theft by using her powers over all things technological. Now there were countermeasures in place to keep her out. Namely the facility storing the Jinki being completely off the grid and burried under Teito Tower. Even her Norito could not help her get in, with nothing to control in the vicinity.

Matsu was also certain that such an act would alert MBI instantly.

"What about Minaka's mental state? He seems kind of crazy to me, considering the Sekirei Plan and all." Harry questioned. 'Maybe I can solve this with a simple application of the Imperius.' it was distasteful, but considering the other options it was the best and easiest he had.

Despite being caught off guard by the question Matsu dutifully replied. "Some say he is crazy and are convinced of that. However, I think that's not entirely true. In my opinion he is either extremely eccentric, plays an act to be underestimated or balances on the tightrope dividing genius and madness." despite having spent years in the man's vicinity she didn't really know him.

"Bloody great," Harry muttered. Magic that affected the mind was finicky. If the subject was strong enough then nothing would happen most of the time while a mentally weak person would be influenced. One exception were mentally ill or insane people. Spells affecting the mind had random outcomes. Ranging from driving them even more crazy to doing nothing at all, while a minuscule percentage got better through it. Though, with his luck Harry wouldn't risk the fate of a nearly extinct race like that. Barty Crouch Jr. was a shining example of mental magic gone wrong.

One look outside caused him to decide to leave this for later. "It's afternoon already and I originally planned to be gone at this time." turning back to Matsu he asked. "Do you want to come with us or stay here?" he was fine either way, knowing that she was bound to him in the same way as Akitsu.

She hesitated only for a moment before stating strongly. "I will come with you, of course!"

"Are you sure?" Harry inquired further, clearly concerned. "You said MBI is looking for you isn't that kinda dangerous then?" he had nothing against Matsu joining him, he told himself. He only wanted her to be safe. Trying not to question if it was his natural reaction or something coming from the bond. Lest his thoughts went in an undesirable direction again.

Still nervous, Matsu gathered determination and courage from the concern in his voice. "Yes, but they're mostly after the Jinki I stole, not me specifically. I simply leave it with Miya. MBI will not want to mess with her."

His incredulity and scepticism was clear to hear in Harry's reply. "Really?" he knew Miya was more dangerous than she presented herself, but the kind of power Matsu hinted at was hard to believe.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, that I'm capable of taking care of myself," came the voice of Miya before Matsu could answer from the entrance to the kitchen. A demure smile on the landlady's face and a basket full of newly washed clothes held in her hands.

Harry shrugged. "If you're sure." he didn't know all that much about Sekirei so he took her word for it.

"I am." the purple-haired Sekirei nodded to him and turned to Matsu. "If I interpreted the light-show earlier correctly then you're winged now, are you not?" upon Matsu's wary nod, she smiled. "Congratulations!" glad that Matsu wouldn't share the same fate as Kazehana. As if a switch was flipped the air shifted and her demeanour changed. "I hope no naughty activities took place while I was gone!" The menace clear to hear in her voice. Her smile only adding to it.

"Of course not!" Matsu replied, shaking her head frantically.

"Then of course I'll keep the Jinki safe for you."

Obviously relieved, Matsu said. "Thank you." for not reacting to her winging like Matsu thought she would, as well as guarding the Jinki.

"It's the least I can do," Miya responded honestly. She felt useless enough in this situation already. She was supposed to be the guardian of the Sekirei. Yet, here she was, completely incapable to stop it despite all her immense power.

From then on Harry and the rest prepared to leave the Inn. Akitsu changed into her new clothes while Matsu and Miya shared a heartfelt goodbye, with the former promising to return frequently.

* * *

After their exit from Izumo Inn, Harry let his thoughts wander while they walked through the streets towards NswF. All the while trying to enjoy the late afternoon while ignoring the fading tingle of euphoria under his skin from the winging. Akitsu was currently a limpet with how she clung to his organic arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. Making content noises while she let him guide her.

Her new clothes consisted of a white Kimono-like dress with long, flowing sleeves, but that was where the similarities to a kimono ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cut-out for normal clothing. It was wider, allowing Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. She was an inch away from indecent exposure. A black obi with a neat bow in the front held the whole thing tightly against her body. To top it off she had chains in her ensemble, which were used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck.

While Harry classified what Akitsu wore as sexy, very sexy in fact, it also drew attention to her. Appreciative glances and downright leers from men and glares from women. Not that Akitsu was bothered by any of that. Much too preoccupied with leaning her head on his shoulder while succeeding in her endeavour to encase his arm with her nearly completely free, but generous bosom.

Nor was Harry bothered by the attention for that matter. In the past he had despised any kind of attention. Now he couldn't care less what strangers thought of him. After what he's been through in the past a little attention wasn't even worthy to be called a problem.

Together with Matsu mirroring Akitsu on his other arm they made an eye-catching sight.

One side of Harry enjoyed the closeness and revelled in it. While his cynical side told him to not get too attached. After all everyone else he had ever loved left him one way or another.

He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. Not knowing what to think anymore. He had not felt any malice or ill intent during the winging. Quite the opposite actually. No, the problem was that he was afraid to trust again.

Casual sex? Not a problem.

Love and trust was another thing entirely after what he'd been through. Yet Matsu and Akitsu had showered him with more unconditional love in a single day than he ever got in his whole life. Which was sad and kinda pathetic. The problem was that after so long without it he craved it like a parched man craved water in a desert.

Sighing at this whole situation, Harry resolved to think about it later when things calmed down a little.

Without even realising it the trio arrived at NswF just as the clock struck seven in the afternoon. The smell of gasoline heavy in the air as the pollution thickened towards the inner city. It wasn't as bad as some other places Harry had visited, where he'd been tempted to use a bubble-head charm, but it still wasn't something Harry was used to.

"Are you sure there are still people inside?" Harry asked Matsu skeptically as he eyed the skyscraper from the other side of the road. Waiting for the traffic light to change to green and allow them to cross the street. Normally at this time of day people would've called it a day long ago and left for home. He eyed the sheer mass of cars and people warily. All around them was a mob of people, dragging them on. Businessmen, cliques of schoolgirls and boys made up the majority of people with only a few obvious tourists mixed in.

Matsu simply nodded, smiling at him beautifully. "I'm sure. While it may be different in Britain, in Japan people usually work overtime."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Harry stopped short. "Who said I'm from Britain?"

Fidgeting a little at the one-eyed stare he gave her, Matsu caved in and admitted. "I may have researched your past a little bit."

"I'm assuming you used your know-how of computers?" Harry sounded more curious than angry. He was pants at most things related to technology thanks to being a Wizard. 'I'd have to tell them about magic sooner or later anyway,' he reasoned. Being basically married allowed them to be in the know. It was only fair after Matsu told him what he wanted to know. Though, specific parts of his past would be omitted by him, of course.

Matsu Puffed her chest out in pride, sure that he wouldn't be angry. "Yes! I can get access to nearly every database on the planet. Including Satellites in orbit," she boasted, not entirely undeserved. Her entire demeanour screaming 'praise me!'. Only MBI was partly out of her reach without her Norito and even then that was temporary.

Thoroughly impressed, he said. "That sounds incredibly useful." especially in the Muggle World.

Pushing her glasses up, Matsu basked in his praise before she remembered to bring up why she didn't find more. "It usually is. That's why I don't know how I didn't find more on you after your eleventh birthday. You still lived on Privet Drive during the summer, but did not attend any kind of school." Her suspicions were that the abilities she saw were the root of these anomalies, but she wasn't sure.

"I tell you when we're in private, alright?" he offered. "It's a long story and not something you discuss in public." Then again. Harry wouldn't be surprised if it made no difference in the end. Most people around him were staring at their phone and barely paid any attention to their surroundings.

Both Sekirei nodded their consent at that, while conjuring images as to what he could reveal.

Just then the mass of people moved again once the light changed to green. From then on it was only a couple of metres to the entrance of NswF.

The entrance hall of it was like any other successful company. A front desk to greet visitors, a fountain and a few plants here and there. As well as lots of glass everywhere.

Once at the front desk, Harry addressed the woman. "Excuse me. I'm Harry Potter and apparently the beneficiary of Tatsuoki Furumizu's will." not noticing the look Matsu was giving him.

Taking one look at him the woman sniffed disdainfully before taking up the phone and pushing a single button. After a few seconds someone must've picked up. "Ms. Nishida, here is someone claiming to be the heir of Furumizu." listening to the person on the other line the woman said. "Of course." she hung up a moment later and told them. "Someone will be with you shortly."

Harry simply nodded and sat down at the waiting area. Not bothered by the fact that he had to wait or the suspicion of the woman. After the death of a celebrity there were always people coming out of the woodwork claiming to be a long lost brother, lover or other. Either to get attention money or an in into a higher lifestyle.

Matsu leaned close to his ear and hissed incredulously. "You're the heir of Furumizu?!"

"Yes. It's not something I was aware of myself until recently. Apparently we were very distantly related and due to him not having any children or living relatives, I'm the inheritor of all of his possessions," Harry explained. "Why? Is that a problem? Did you know him?" while she told him most of what she knew about MBI it wasn't everything.

The redhead eyed everyone around them suspiciously, seemingly expecting an attack any moment. Causing Akitsu to do the same.

Matsu whispered to him. "Kind of. Much like myself, Furumizu worked together with Minaka in the past. He'd been Minaka's professor at university, in fact. Anyway, he also stole Jinki, two in total. After that security around them was increased, which only my unique abilities allowed me to penetrate. He stole other technology as well." Having been in the confidence of Minaka, Furumizu also had had access to the Jinki. "Most notable a weapon that had been designed for Ashikabi to use. However, it was deemed a failure due to the fact that it only worked for women while driving men insane. With most Sekirei being female and therefore most Ashikabi being male..." she let the sentence hang in the air, not needing to elaborate.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her words. "So it would've made no difference if we took the Jinki with us." he had no interest in the things, only wanting to keep them from Minaka. But the humour of the situation was not lost on him. He had not expected anything less with his luck. So why worry about it?

"I don't see how that's a good thing!" Matsu squeaked out, trying to stay inconspicuous and failing utterly.

Instinctively putting a hand on her thigh to calm her down, he replied. "Relax, they've kept them safe for a few years now. I imagine they know what they're doing." His voice having changed somewhat. "Besides, I'm sure with both of you I'm quite safe." It came across both laden with authority and entirely confident that everything would work out for the best simply because he would accept no other outcome. Causing both Sekirei to puff up a little at his words and relax.

A few minutes of waiting later saw them approached by two women. One seemed like a no nonsense type of woman, judging from her expression. She had the look and figure of a traditional Japanese beauty with brown eyes and short black hair. Only marred by her constant frown and angry eyes. She wore a dark blue jacket over a light blue shirt and a dark blue skirt with a brown belt, as well as red lipstick and a choker.

The second woman was evidently of European descent, having pale skin, baby-blue eyes and long strawberry blonde hair combined with Caucasian facial features and an hourglass figure. She wore a purple dress with long sleeves black heels and light purple lipstick. In terms of expression she could give Akitsu competition in being expressionless. The difference was that she seemed to behave that way because she looked down on people, not due to any kind of trauma or experience. As far as Harry could tell anyway.

"Welcome to NswF, my name is Nishida Rie," the black-haired women greeted them with a slight bow mirrored by her companion. "This is my assistant Nora."

Harry's group stood up and returned the greeting. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Matsu and Akitsu."

"Our receptionist informed me that you claim to be our late boss' heir. Is that true?" Rie inquired sceptically, eyes narrowed and a hand on her hip. Her tone and expression made it clear that she didn't believe it herself. She did not outright dismiss him, mostly due to being preoccupied with taking in all his oddities.

Harry rummaged through his transfigured Moke-skin pouch, pulling out a copy of Furumizu's will. "Here, you can look it over at your leisure." as far as Harry knew everything was already finished. He only needed to inform the company to give them the heads up. Nothing more.

Rie took them and looked them over quickly for any kind of falsity. "Please follow me." She beckoned them. "It is rather late so we have to continue tomorrow. For now I'll show you to your rooms."

Seeing no problem with that they gave their agreement and followed the woman to the elevator. With Harry hoping to have a normal sleep pattern as of tomorrow.

On the way to their temporary abode Harry noticed something weird. Namely that all employees he saw were female. Not a single man aside from him was present. In the end he shrugged and let it be by thinking. 'Furumizu must've been an old pervert.' seemed plausible enough with all the eye candy walking around.

Soon enough the three of them were in a simple apartment with three beds. Why a company had a need for such things was lost on Harry. Neither did he need to know.

Once the door was closed Harry applied a silencing charm around the room, as well as a temporary muggle-repelling ward. Any kind of listening device or similar were surely fried by that. Finished with his task he sat down on the bed, followed by his Sekirei.

"So, what do you want to know?"

He just knew it would be a long night. Luckily he wasn't tired.


	5. Corporate Climbers

**Chapter 5 is finally here. I hope you enjoy it.**

**By the way the size of the harem is now 8 due to the poll result.**

* * *

**Tokyo 2013.**

Working overtime was basically a requirement in corporate Japan, but few took it as far as Rie Nishida. Many would describe the woman as ice cold, ruthless, amoral and utterly obsessed with her research. All of which was completely true and Rie took pride in that.

Only the screen of the monitor gave any kind of illumination as she worked, looking over the data she gathered from today. However, more interesting for her was the fact that the so called heir of Furumizu brought two Sekirei with him. Normally something like that was impossible to determine from appearance alone. Luckily, the Witchblade and the Cloneblades, which were replicates of the Witchblade, reacted to a Sekirei's unique energy signature. Nora had notified her immediately of when she felt it.

Rie could hardly believe that such an opportunity arose for her. 'Now only to eliminate the last roadblock,' the female researcher mused happily. By capturing or incapacitating this so called Harry the Sekirei would be under their control. From where they could be used for further experiments. Not to mention that NswF would stay under her control without some unknown element ruining it. They also were on a deadline with how the Neogenes equipped with Cloneblades kept breaking down. This was exactly what they needed to not waste years of research and development.

"Nora, please take Shiori with you to make sure of Mr. Potter's unfortunate accident." she ordered the Neogene waiting behind her, not even bothering to look back. Much too enthralled by the potential results of their experiments with Sekirei at their disposal.

"I'll see to it at once, Ms. Nishida," Nora's dispassionate voice answered swiftly. A second later Rie heard the door close, confident in the fact that soon NswF would surpass MBI.

* * *

_The full moon hung high in the sky filled with twinkling stars, which were slightly covered by grey clouds typical for winter. Silvery light shone down onto the land and softly falling snow, both unhindered by the non-existent foliage. The trees were skinny and black-barked, shooting out of the ground in tight clusters. A few older, gnarled oaks stood here and there, but they appeared nearly dead this time of year, and seemed only to serve as scaffolding for frozen moss._

_Hidden amongst the forest and behind wards stood a battered tent. A candle in the dark amongst the blacks, whites and browns with it's comparably bright illumination provided by floating flames. Inside one could make out the silhouettes of two people performing a dance as old as humanity itself. The shadows stretching and shrinking depending on how the light struck._

_"That was bloody brilliant," Harry panted out happily as he laid naked in bed. An equally naked Hermione snuggled beside him, having just lost their virginities to each other. The stress, uncertainty and teenage hormones finally took their toll on the pair. After Ron abandoning them, the uncertainty of their mission and high-strung emotions it was inevitable that something like that happened. Especially after the romantic dance during which they had kissed. From there it progressed further._

_Hermione just weakly mumbled something unintelligible, hiding her head in the crook of his neck. Her bushy mane splayed out all over the place._

_Harry sensed something was wrong with her immediately. If it was due to their strengthened connection, her apparently choked up voice or something else he couldn't say. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, stroking her hair in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. Upon her tensing he stopped immediately. Even more concerned now, hoping she didn't think that this was a mistake._

_"Nothing," she replied, her voice as tight as a coiled spring._

_Harry didn't believe that for a second. He sat up carefully and turned to face her. Only to come face to face with the business end of her wand. All he could do was stare in horror as she muttered a familiar but simple spell._

_"Obliviate."_

* * *

Harry woke with a start, eyes staring at an unfamiliar ceiling as he breathed heavily. His body drenched in sweat. Recognizing the dream for what it was Harry brought himself back under control. He had hoped to not relieve that experience again, but fully expected it after his talk with his Sekirei that had prodded at old wounds as he told them of his life. Well, the most important bits at least. Like that he was a wizard, magic existed inside a hidden society and his rough history with said world.

Sadly, his nightmares still popped up from time to time. Unable to ecscape them if he didn't recognize it as a dream as it happened or preparing sufficiently before going to bed.

'Great, just as I thought my nightmares would leave me alone for a little longer.' A scowl formed on his face as the remnants of his nightmare caused him to remember the rest. How he sacrificed himself to Voldemort, convinced it was necessary for him to die and take the Horcrux with him.

The fact that he had sacrificed himself for his friends only to be told a minute later that every one of them agreed he had to die was a massive, nearly fatal blow to him. At that point Harry had seriously considered staying dead and let Voldemort slaughter everyone. If he saved them all he'd only do what Dumbledore wanted him to and that left a bad taste in his mouth. If he didn't then they'd all die at the hand of Voldemort equipped with a willing Elder Wand. Not that he cared at that point.

The thing that caused him to return and continue playing the saviour wasn't any kind of desire to rescue these people. No, it was a need for revenge directed at Voldemort. It was pure unadulterated rage at the sheep of Wizarding Britain thrusting such an unwanted responsibility onto his shoulders while holding him to unreasonable standards. His hatred burned with an intensity he never felt before, letting the wrath he felt at Sirius' death pale in comparison.

But most of all he didn't want to be like Dumbledore; who as a good man did nothing. Regardless if it was stupid, reckless or just plain idiotic, Harry had at least always done something about injustice. Unlike Dumbledore, who seemingly thought he was better than everyone else together with his Order of the Phoenix and their rigid pacifism. Expecting him to do all the dirty work with a handicap while they kept their minds and hands clean. Only capable of watching on as the world around them crumbled into bloodstained dust. The only victory afforded to them that they struck true to their morals.

After Harry was finished with the Death Eaters, their forces and Voldemort not many of the Blood Purists were left alive. He had utterly torn them apart with dark spells just short of the Unforgivables. Blood-boilers, Bone-breakers, Reductor and explosive curses found liberal use that day. His power fully unleashed and unshackled after the Horcrux leech was removed from his mind and magic.

Likewise the Giants, too, were wiped out completely. None left alive after the last colony of them had allied with Voldemort. Not by magic, but by the incredibly sharp Sword of Gryffindor and it's deadly venom. Easily penetrating a giants' skin and letting the venom do it's sinister work.

After the war was over he simply left without looking back. However, not before burying Voldemort's corpse with his nemesis' yew wand at a location only Harry knew. Not wanting any shenanigans done with Tom's corpse by the Ministry or other parties. A day later he was picked up by Gringotts. Not wanting to wait for some trumped-up charges to pop up against him, like killing upstanding Purebloods.

He took deep breaths and banished these thoughts away from his mind. Instead trying to think of other things. 'At least the talk with my Sekirei has given me some history of them,' he thought. A weird and warm feeling spreading in his chest by claiming them as his.

Akitsu's past didn't contain all that much. Mostly consisting of her life in the MBI lab, watching TV followed by living on the street. As well as occasionally eating out of the garbage, which he knew wasn't so bad when you were aware what to look for. Luckily, she was a Sekirei and therefore more durable and resilient in many ways. Matsu, too, had told of her life before being winged. Of her time with the First Disciplinary Squad, defending against invaders, stealing the Jinki and hiding at Izumo Inn.

A sigh escaped him as he looked out the huge window beside the bed, presenting him with a beautiful view of Tokyo at night. A few grey clouds hung in the sky, obscuring the moon but the city illuminated itself just fine. Fortunately, he had not woken Matsu with his nightmare. The Brain-type Sekirei snuggled close, drooling on his left shoulder while hugging his artificial arm like a vice. Harry found the sight adorable and couldn't quite believe he was in such a situation.

"Bad dream?" came the worried voice of Akitsu from his right. She had much experience in the subject of nightmares, after all.

A look to his right shoulder showed that Akitsu was not asleep at all. The Sekirei apparently more occupied with watching him than sleeping. Harry simply nodded and claiming, "Yes, but you don't need to worry about it." somehow both had found their way into his bed, despite sleeping in adjacent rooms. Not that Harry had expected anything different, but to lock the doors with magic and keep them out seemed too cruel somehow.

Instead of doing that Akitsu used her own method of cheering him up. She had heard some MBI personnel talking about it and was admittedly curious. Using her inhuman strength Akitsu propped Harry up easily and gently laid his head on her lap. Followed by driving her hands slowly through his messy hair in an effort to comfort him.

For Harry the new sensation of her hands massaging his scalp felt incredibly soothing. That combined with having her amazing rack sitting directly on his face did wonders to calm him down. 'I could get used to this,' he thought, his eyes closed in relaxation. For once not worrying about if it was a good idea or not. Much too busy enjoying it to care.

Just five minutes into it he was ready to sleep once more.

Only to be interrupted by the door opening and light to enter the room from the hallway. Immediately the hairs on his neck stood up straight. After all the muggle-repelling wards should still be active right now, which made this not a benign visit. His sixth sense honed by years of experience immediately activated every alarm bell in his head to blare at full blast. All sleep gone from his mind in an instant. At the same time the Elder Wand slipped unnoticed from his holster into his right hand with practised ease.

The sound of what Harry knew was a blade being drawn was enough to let him take action.

"Stupefy!" he incanted after gently but firmly pushing Akitsu and Matsu away and sitting up quickly. The spell flying from the tip of his wand swiftly raced towards the two creeping figures in the room. It collided with one of them, sending the intruder back and to their knees but not into unconsciousness.

Using the surprise of his attackers at being found out he cast. "Lumos!" Light flooded the room, swiftly banishing the darkness as he commanded a floating orb of light into existence. "Akitsu, protect Matsu!" he ordered, preparing to fight and erase his attackers' memories. Glad that Japan's magical side had no real interaction with the Muggle World, making worrying about Auror's or Obliviators a non-issue.

Without wasting time Akitsu positioned herself protectively in front of her fellow Sekirei. Ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

The redhead in question groggily slurred. "Wha..." waking up from the commotion. Sleep instantly banished from her mind as she took in the scene before her. Luckily, her glasses were more for decoration than any actual need or she'd have a problem right now with them out of reach. By a glance alone she knew it was a fight about them being here, judging by the two women equipped with replicas of the Witchblade.

Harry ignored her, too focussed on his opponents. The two were obviously female judging by their voluptuous forms and both were wearing armour. Though, to call it armour was a stretch with how sensually it clung to their forms like a second skin, more supple than armour had any right to be. It teasingly revealed parts of their gorgeous bodies as they moved.

One had orange armour with green accents partially covering her body. Leaving her inner thighs, arse, the underside of her generous breasts and a small area around her navel exposed. She had glowing green eyes and black sclera. What Harry assumed to be her hair was strawberry blonde, but it looked nothing like hair should. Instead of being flowing and silky it was shaped like six large double-edged blades, looking like wings. A long bang hiding the right side of her face went down all the way to the ground, shaping into a small spike at the end. From the way it moved Harry reasoned that she had some degree of control over it. Out of her left hand, where a blue orb sat, came a long three-pronged claw that looked very sharp.

'Interesting, it's Rie's assistant. Seems someone doesn't want me here,' he thought sarcastically. Recognizing the woman by her figure, purple lipstick, expression and posture.

The other had short grey hair that framed her delicate features and cyan eyes, but her sclera were the same colour as her companion's. Her armour was much more revealing than her partner's and coloured royal blue with cyan lines running through it. It covered her legs in metallic stockings with small blades at the knees that left the upper thighs free and ended in bladed high heels. Her lower lips barely covered by a small patch of armour, while leaving her arse uncovered. Further up the smooth pale flesh of her stomach was left open while the woman's sides and back were hugged by her armament. Her right breast was partially covered from below and the left from above, showing the underside of it. Armour completely covered her back, shoulders, arms, and hands where it culminated in a scythe-like blade shaped like a crescent moon that looked very unwieldy. The blue orb on said wrist pulsing with power drew his attention.

'Them being witches can be ruled out by their attire alone. Both seem to have that pulsing blue orb on their wrist, but hitting such a small target is next to impossible. The blue one already has cracks in her armour, seems more unstable and therefore easier to take down,' Harry analysed his opponents, looking for weak spots while noting their partial resistance to magic as demonstrated earlier.

The grey-haired one shook the stunner off and chuckled. "Seems like someone wants to play," her eyes roaming over his form clad only in boxers as she licked her lips in a sexual manner. "Yes, let's play!" she practically purred before attacking with her scythe. From the way she moved Harry knew she did have some kind of training in terms of physical combat. Luckily, magic did not care about the number of openings.

Not giving her any time to come nearer Harry flicked the Elder Wand, incanting, "Expulso." the resulting explosive wave of sheer pressure flung her against a wall, partly shattering it. Her partner was also inside the attack's area of effect but could evade in time. She also was more wary than her accomplice since his initial attack.

Harry quickly followed it up by transfiguring the wall to suit his needs. Thick chains promptly sprang forth from all around her, immobilising the blue one and hopefully taking her out of the fight.

"I told you to get yourself under control, Shiori!" the orange one scolded the blue one with a condescending glare. All the while evading icicles thrown her way by the Ice Sekirei, as well as bolts of light from Harry. She frowned, not knowing just what the man was or how to deal with such an unknown. It wouldn't matter so much if they would not need him alive. After all, should he die MBI would come to collect the Sekirei upon their deactivation.

"Oh, shut up Nora!" came the uncaring retort, trying to break free but not quite managing. Small cracks appeared all around her body the more she struggled. Finally she broke her bonds to pieces, breathing heavily. "Give me more!" she shouted with a deranged grin of ecstasy, charging him once again. Faster than before.

His reflexes kicking in allowed Harry to duck under the mighty swing coming for his head. The scythe missed by an inch and carved a straight path through the wall behind him. Only to nearly be impaled as she tried to knee him in the face. Banishing the troublesome woman proved unwise when she used her scythe like a hook to grab him just as she flew away. A quickly thrown up shield the only thing saving him from being cut in twain as she dragged him with her out to the corridor.

Nora was about to follow and ignore the Sekirei, hoping to subdue him faster under a combined assault. Only to be frozen in place from the waist down courtesy of Akitsu. Though, she made quick work of the ice with her hair shaped like blades.

"You shall not harm Harry-sama!" she stated resolutely, ignoring her own nudity. Her voice and eyes filled with a rage as cold as ice. More Icicles proliferated all around her and were unleashed forthwith and without pause.

While Akitsu kept Nora busy Harry put some distance between himself and Shiori by using Apparition. Vanishing without a sound and appearing a few metres down the hallway, flinging spells at the deranged woman in the hopes of incapacitating her and hopefully avoid killing. Harry was used to killing people and quite good at it, in fact. Only this time he couldn't do so. For one he was kind of bound to this corporation and killing a Japanese citizen would require mind-wiping people, which he detested doing. So, he tried to subdue her. An endeavour that proved difficult due to her resistance to magic.

'Just great,' Harry thought. 'Why didn't the muggle-repelling ward around the room work to keep them out? It should've held until morning without an anchor,' now he had to look for an opening to finish this while crafting a ward that'd keep everyone in the building so he could deal with it all later. You never knew if there was a surveillance systems in place, after all.

She evaded most of his attacks. Finally he resorted to more powerful spells. A Reductor curse and a Bombarda hit, but Shiori used her weapon as a shield to block them. The Reductor inflicted most of the damage while the Bombarda shattered her weapon to pieces. Cracks now ran all over her armour, giving her a vitreous and fragile appearance.

Shiori staggered a bit, her cheeks flushed and breathing heavy. Without warning she screamed in a mixture of agony and rapture, the gem on her wrist glowing brightly. The phenomenon also protected her from spells flung her way. A moment later her armament transformed, changing colour from royal blue to cyan. While her eyes and the lines and spots in her armour changed from cyan to pink. Her destroyed weapon turned into two smaller scythes on each forearms together with a few other changes.

In wild abandon she charged Harry again. Even faster than before, if that was possible. So fast in fact that he couldn't even react in time. Shiori was upon Harry in an instant, wrestling him to the ground and pinning him down. Her hair swiftly turned into two grapple-like whips that secured his arms on the ground as she straddled his hips. Her legs pinning his down. Laying there spread eagle with his wrists bound in an iron grip, his wand pointing in the wrong direction and no leverage to break free Harry couldn't do much. Apparition would see them both transported with how she clung to him and was therefore useless as a means of escape.

A complete change in demeanour occurred in his attacker as her hands sensually explored his scarred chest. Driving her fingers from his abs up to his chest to lean down and press her generous rack onto him in the process. "You can't escape," the clearly deranged woman purred as her soft lips hovered over his, smiling invitingly at him. Her eyes half-lidded as she ground herself on him, trying to make as much skin to skin contact as possible. "Please, I'm begging you," she pleaded in a breathy voice. Not consciously knowing for what exactly she was begging. Though, her voice held nothing but sincerity as her primal side told Shiori that the man below her possessed something she required. Something her body craved more than anything.

Harry had no real idea what to make of this situation or why she suddenly changed from murderous to horny. Her armour cracking even further drew his attention though, parts of it fell off soon after. She kissed him a moment later. Eyes closed in bliss with her moaning in delight once she made contact. Her veins filling with an unknown, yet familiar power. A power she needed as much as air. Slowly the chinks in her armour closed a little, but did not vanish completely.

The last Potter noted all of this while feeling her draw some of his magic to herself through the kiss. As well as something more.

Though, unlike with Matsu and Akitsu no wings of light appeared. Giving him no idea just what the woman's issue was. Yet he also didn't try to escape. Rather, he used his distracted opponent to erect the ward that would keep everyone from leaving the building. It was only temporary, but that wasn't a big issue as long as he acted quick. 'Come on, come one. Got it!' Harry thought as he finished casting the ward and absent-mindedly kissing the woman back. Hoping it would keep her docile for the moment while summoning his wand into his artificial hand with a bit of wandless magic.

After about twenty seconds of intense snogging he managed to break free with his stronger mechanical arm and promptly banished the woman away from him. The Elder Wand switched hands again in the process of standing upright. While he did so Harry expertly unleashed the chain of overpowered spells at the disoriented woman barely aware of her surroundings. "Petrificus Totalus, Impedimenta, Incarcerous, Duro, Leviosa!"

Each of them hit her dead centre. She was immediately immobilised, her body made sluggish and encased by chains of steel which grew as hard as diamonds. As well as levitating her off the ground for good measure.

Satisfied with the result Harry hurriedly dragged his floating captive behind him as he made to check on Akitsu and Matsu.

Rounding the corner revealed a battlefield littered with huge needles and icicles big or small. Patches of ice clung to the floor and walls, the bedroom utterly demolished. In the middle of it stood Nora encased in ice with only her head sticking out. Akitsu stood victorious, though a little unsteady and her body had a few needles stuck out in it. Matsu was busy pulling the sharp objects out of her fellow Sekirei.

Harry rushed towards them, vanishing the needles followed by incanting. "Vulnera Sanentur." the bleeding immediately stopped. "Take it easy," Harry cautioned, taking Akitsu's hand to steady her and inspecting if the spell had worked. Seeing that it did he repeated it, which cleansed the wounds and a third time closed them up.

"Ah... Thank you," No.07 said gratefully, her cheeks a little flushed due to being the focus of his attention. "Did I do good, Ashikabi-sama?" her voice sounded so hopeful that Harry was reminded of an eager to please puppy.

Sighing, Harry answered softly. "Of course you did!" his right hand unconsciously went about stroking her cheek. Seeing that Matsu and Akitsu were still naked he summoned their clothes. Another swish of the Elder Wand saw the garments flow onto their bodies like water before becoming solid once more. Though, he forewent the eye-patch for himself, having only worn it to blend in a little better. Remnants of his by now dead wish to be normal.

"Siccitas, Reparo," he incanted next, causing the ice to melt and evaporate, as well as causing the destroyed parts to set themselves back together. Moments later the room and hallway were as good as new.

"Just what are you?" came the relatively calm voice of the frozen woman. Intrigue and calculation clear as day in her eyes and tone. "Are you even human?" he seemed more like a Sekirei with his abilities and yet he was an Ashikabi.

"I am a limited edition," Harry retorted dismissively. Not in the mood to answer questions after what happened. Instead he petrified her for good measure before transfiguring the ice into chains and applying the same spells Shiori got to her. "What are you for that matter?"

Nora and Shiori didn't deign to answer him in turn. The latter avoiding his gaze now that she was seemingly back to normal and embarrassed by her actions.

Just as he was about to start interrogating them Matsu spoke up. "I think I can answer that." the Sekirei suddenly standing beside him, inspecting their assailants' wrists. "Both seem to possess a copy of the weapon Furumizu stole from MBI. It comes in the form of a bracelet, which connects with the users nervous system and forms a type of symbiotic relationship with the host. Upon activation a type of living armour envelops the user, giving them a boost in speed, strength and agility. It can even produce extensions of itself like swords, other stabbing weapons, hooks, chains, shields and so on," she looked closely at both of the Neogenes. "Wonder how they got around the setbacks?"

"What kind of setbacks?" Harry inquired curiously, thinking about the weird behaviour of Shiori.

"Well, I already told you of the weapon, but what is important is how the symbiotic relationship functions. In particular it's very specific requirements," Matsu began to explain. "It can only be worn by humans, for one with the best results occurring when worn by Ashikabi. Due to the fact that it needs someone that has winged a Sekirei as a host, because the weapon runs on the energy from a Sekirei's core. Which is then shared with the Ashikabi through the bond. While humans that aren't Ashikabi can wear it and even use the armour, the weapon would consume them with time. It was originally an attempt to strengthen Ashikabi while also making the dependency go two-ways," She finished with pushing her glasses up out of habit. "It was deemed a failure due to only accepting females as hosts and most Ashikabi being male."

"What would happen when someone wears it and isn't bonded to a Sekirei?"

Matsu turned towards him and shrugged her shoulders. "I can only make educated guesses. Though, I would say the person in question would grow more unstable over time, as well as crave something they couldn't identify. In this case the energy from a Sekirei's Tama."

Shiori flinched as if caught in a lie, while Nora's face remained stoic and impassive. All but confirming Matsu's words and explaining Shiori's behaviour.

"Huh, but that doesn't explain why she kissed me and not one of you," Harry frowned, his head tilted to one side in thought as he looked at Shiori. If they required a Sekirei's energy why attack the Ashikabi?

Unseen by Harry Akitsu's impassive stare transformed into a terrifying glare, thinking these two wanted to steal Harry. Which was kinda true, in a sense. Though, she did not act without her Ashikabi's permission.

"Well, we are already bound to you and therefore our Tama is attuned to you and only you. It's power flows through you as I imagine yours flows through us. So, I guess she felt that?" Matsu's reply as much a question as an answer. She had felt it after clarity had returned to her sense after her winging. She now knew why it felt like he was giving them something through the bond as well. It was his magic, as difficult to believe as magic existing was. Then again he more than proved it just now.

"A good an explanation as any." In the end Harry simply shrugged his shoulders and ignored it for now. With that done he positioned both prisoners so that they faced him. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you can tell me where I can find Ms. Nishida. She and I need to have a talk about hospitality." every word enunciated clearly and sharply. To make his point clearer Harry pointed his wand at them and said sardonically. "By the way, the longer you're silent the harder this'll get for you." he promptly cast, "Deprimo!"

Nora and Shiori felt like an invisible coil was squeezing their whole body with incredible strength. It grew tighter by the second, slowly crushing their bodies. They held out until their armour instinctively withdrew, leaving them naked. Like usual their clothes had been shredded by the deployment of their armour.

Shiori broke first and ground out, "I'll... show.. you," only wanting the pain to end and the euphoria to return.

He cancelled the spell, removed their bindings and conjured some clothes onto their bodies. "Then please, ladies first," he invited with an inviting smile of chivalric mockery.

With the two reluctantly leading the way to where Rie was last Harry, Akitsu and Matsu followed. Wary of any kind of trap or deception sprung on them. Harry even refused to use the elevators, lest they be stopped and he'd be trapped in a confined space. Sure, he could apparate out easily, but why risk it?

Despite that it didn't take long to reach the room Rie was in. Hearing the woman before seeing her.

"What the hell is going on?" Rie's incredulous voice was meeting them upon entry. The shout echoing down the sterile hallway. Once they entered the room all five saw the woman rage at her monitor. A monitor that showed a recording of the fight between Harry and Shiori. Hearing them enter, Rie turned around in her chair.

Upon doing so she was greeted by Nora and Shiori, followed by the Sekirei and Ashikabi. That was about what she expected. However, what she did not expect was that her subordinates seemed to be the captives.

Without bothering to address Rie a grey spell shot out of Harry's wand at lightning speed. It hit dead centre, petrifying all but the woman's head and freezing her in the seat. "Matsu, can you make sure everything of our fight is deleted down to the last bit of it?" his suspicion about being recorded had been correct as the monitor showed.

"Sure," The Sekirei of Wisdom agreed. Rolling Rie, who was stuck on her seat, away from the desk, Matsu immediately went to work. Making sure to follow her Ashikabi's commands promptly.

Never taking his stare off the woman Harry casually levitated Rie's employees beside her and bound them the same way as Rie. Both much too exhausted from their fight to resist or struggle.

For a few seconds nothing but dexterous fingers tapping on a keyboard could be heard. It were the longest seconds in Rie's life as she watched the supposed man's eyes bore into her own with a frightening intensity.

Finally she blurted out. "That's impossible!" the scientist in her was vehemently denying what her eyes and body told her. The man apparently having abilities similar to Sekirei. Yet he was an Ashikabi, a simple human.

The man made a noise of agreement. An amused expression on his face. "Of course it is." He easily twirled the ornately carved stick between his fingers. "But I can cheat, shall we say." with a twist of his wrist the stick produced a small rainbow.

Rie continued to stare. "A stick?" she finally asked after a long moment. She'd seen much in her life, but today took the cake. Was she dreaming? Or was this another form of advanced technology she was unaware of?

"A wand," Harry corrected her, the mischievous twinkle of a prankster in his eye. "A very, very good wand." an idea sprang into his mind how he could solve this whole mess without resorting to mind-wiping the whole building and cementing his place as leader of the company. Why not have fun while doing so?

The researchers usual scowl turned into a full-blown glare. "Magic doesn't exist!" she denied. Rie was a woman of science! Magic had no place in her world.

Potter nodded as if that didn't contradict his action of binding her or levitating her subordinates around. "Of course it doesn't."

A small smile cracked through Akitsu's passive expression, Matsu giggled and Rie's eyebrow twitched. Nonetheless, the scientist waited, expecting some kind of further explanation of why he would so readily agree to that, without even once hinting towards how he was losing the argument. Still, she cracked first under his heavy stare. "If not magic, how did you do it? Telekinesis?" She glared at him, daring and try to dodge out of answering her.

It took until Harry tilted his head with a smug smile and conjured himself and Akitsu each a chair out of thin air, on which he promptly sat, to sink in. "Magic doesn't exist." he repeated, nodding to himself. "Magic definitely doesn't exist." He even wrote it in the air with flames of all things. "And even if it was real, there'd definitely not be any laws forcing me to tell you that."

Rie only stared at the floating letters of fire, eyes wide in disbelief. All of her being screamed at her of the impossibility of it all. Instead she shook her head clung to the thought that magic was just something she didn't have a sufficient understanding of. So she tried to veer the conversation, or rather interrogation, into a new direction. Unwilling to let go of any bit of control. "What do you want?" using her glare that usually got everyone she knew to obey.

"I thought it rather obvious." Harry met her glare with a placid stare, then he...'changed'. His back straightened and his emerald eye turned to hardened glass in an imitation of his replacement eye, both seemingly aglow with power. The difference his change of presence had was jarring and happened from one moment to the next. Meeting Rie's commandeering stare like a king would meet a general, he retorted. "I wanted to ask why you thought it necessary to send these two to my room in the middle of the night. With less than benign intentions, I might add."

The researcher would've looked away, but her body refused, so she scoffed, insisting. "I did what was necessary!"

"Oh, and what warranted such necessity?" Harry's next action depended entirely on her answer. If the last Potter liked what he heard then she wouldn't be mind-wiped.

Seeing no other choice but to be truthful, Rie answered honestly. Who knew just what other abilities he had? "Years of research depended on it! As you may have already seen, Neogenes, the bearers of what we call Cloneblades, break down with time." her stare and voice never wavered. "They need the energy produced by a Sekirei's Tama to live. This was the only way for them to have a chance of survival."

Harry nodded as if agreeing and said. "I see." followed by a dry and sarcastic remark. "Understandably you couldn't have simply asked me first or dare I say risk telling me without knowing my stance on the matter."

Rie appeared pleased. "I'm glad you see it my way."

This time Harry's eye twitched. Not knowing if the woman was being sarcastic in turn or not. "I'm willing to say that there was some miscommunication and let this whole mess be water under the bridge," he offered. "Still, I'm assuming control of NswF as of right now." the influence coming with NswF would give him much more clout to mess up Minaka's twisted schemes. As well as hopefully counter much of what the madman tried.

Unwilling to back down, Rie narrowed her eyes and replied. "How do I know that you're who you say you are? If you really have magic then you could've somehow stolen the will!" she pointed out while looking at him, brown orbs racing over his body. "Let me do a DNA test and if you're really related to the late Furumizu, I accept it."

"Fine." Harry nodded amicably, a grin growing on his face. "After I've taken control of this company that is." seeing the woman about to object he added amused. "Do you really think you are in any kind of position to negotiate or stop me? You're lucky I don't simply kill you here and now for trying to harm me and mine." Not saying that it would look too suspicious if the head researcher died just as Harry assumed his new position.

For good measure he levitated Nora and Shiori before him. "However, I'm not unreasonable." he claimed and went to prove it shortly after by acting on a hunch.

Harry put each of his hands on the Neogenes' necks. The next moment both of their eyes went wide as a foreign feeling raced down their spines, an intoxication unlike anything else they ever experienced. Like a missing piece was added to the incomplete puzzle that was their very beings. The longer it went the more intense it got as it transformed into pleasure and then into euphoria. If both women weren't frozen in place they long would've cried out with their legs giving out.

When he was finished Harry removed his hands and where once was unblemished skin now resided a magical brand similar to the Dark Mark. Though, it wasn't snake and skull, but the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. The petrification ended a moment later, causing Nora and Shiori to slump forward onto the ground in exhausted heaps of goo.

"What did you do?" Rie inquired fascinated, racing towards Nora after her body obeyed her will once more. Inspecting the new mark on her subordinates neck curiously.

"Something I picked up on my travels." he said nonchalantly. Who would've guessed that Voldemort did not develop the Dark Mark? It was simply an obscure art he rediscovered in his travels after murdering Hepzibah Smith and abandoning Borgin and Burkes.

The shade of Voldemort was a font of knowledge and not only on the subject of Dark Magic. Weirdly enough Tom had been the only person that never made any excuses for what he did to Harry. Something not many others could say aside from the Dursleys. Harry still hated the last Riddle, but could at least respect and trust him more than the rest of Magical Britain.

Beside he had needed someone to rant at and Tom owed Harry big time for the shit he put him through. All while ignoring Tom's 'advice' to murder all who wronged him. Somewhere along the line Voldemort even grew bored enough to teach him some things. Being trapped in Limbo for eternity didn't leave much room for distraction.

"It is a magical link to myself, giving them access to my Sekirei's energy through me," he explained and added casually. "Judging by how Shiori nearly broke down in front of me, I guess that she didn't have much time left until now." it was left unspoken that further insubordination would see it removed and them in danger of dying again. Not that they'd live for much longer after attacking again. While Harry could give second chances he no longer gave third chances.

"I'm done, Harry." Matsu reported as she put the finishing touches on it.

Giving her a warm smile, the last Potter said. "Thank you, good work." he turned to Nora, Rie and Shiori. "Now then, it is time for some changes around here." if he was forced to play Minaka's game then he'd make damn sure he'd annoy the bastard as much as possible. As well as looking for other solutions. A powerful corporation under his control should do nicely.

'Next I probably need to check the employees for potential corporate spies,' Harry mused. 'Changing their contracts into magical ones with slightly higher payment should suffice to get them to agree.' being in service of Gringotts did teach you about magical contracts one way or another. With the Goblet of Fire mess Harry found it prudent to learn much about the subject. He wouldn't go overboard with it like Hermione did in fifth year as far as a penalty was concerned. A simple, but noticeable and unmistakable indicator should suffice to weed out untrustworthy individuals. Not a mass of pimples spelling out a word.

Following that train of thought Harry turned to his redhead Sekirei. "Matsu, can you tighten security of our system and improve on it?"

Grinning at him she replied. "Nothing easier than that." the Sekirei then began to blush and grin lewdly as she thought of something. "Do I get a reward for it?"

"Ah... me too, Harry-sama?" Akitsu chimed in hopefully. Her look saying exactly what she wanted.

Sighing in what he knew would become a recurring occurrence, Harry agreed. "As long as it is within reason."

His only answer was a perverse giggle from Matsu and a happy smile coupled with a blush from Akitsu.

* * *

**This is for the people who will no doubt complain that Harry is too weak.**

**First of, he didn't use any stronger magic because he was limiting himself due to now being kind of bound to Tokyo. Killing someone would've required mind wiping muggles and all kinds of other stuff he detests or fleeing. Something that'd be counterproductive down the line. Not to mention that the fight happened amidst Muggles and he was trying to minimize exposure. Secondly, the Witchblade and it's replicas grant some measure of magical resistance and have some abilities he was surprised about, such as giving the wearer greater speed and strength.**

**Hope that clears it up.**


	6. Shadows of the Past

**Chapter 6 is here. And as always I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Outskirts of Tokyo, 2013.**

It was a beautiful sunny and peaceful day as a luxurious limousine made its way along the forest road. Harry sat inside with Akitsu and Matsu on either side of him. Rie and Nora sat opposite of them.

Right now they were on their way to the last of NswF facilities, having visited the others before to distribute the changed contract. It went much better than Harry had expected. The Blood Quill used for signing the new contracts allowed him to do even more with them. Namely linking all to a scroll with every employee's name on it. If the name was green then everything was in order and no violation occurred. Red stood for having exposed secrets to an outsider.

'Luckily, no one else besides Rie saw the fight,' Harry thought, relieved to not have had to resort to the Obliviate spell. Thankfully, his temporary Muggle-Repelling Ward on the room did keep most other employees away. As it turned out Nora and Shiori were Squibs and were unaffected by the ward itself. Not to mention that apparently a Neogene going out of control wasn't unusual, causing every worker present on the same floor to either ignore it or leave upon hearing the commotion. Simply assuming it had been taken care of once the noise stopped.

After their talk Harry had proposed an Unbreakable Vow to Rie if she did not want to be fired or killed. It stated that she was not allowed to expose magic, any of his secrets or try to intentionally harm or betray him and his loved ones in any way. Something she agreed easily enough to. Apparently the avenue of studying magic in a scientific light proved too much of an incentive. Besides, he kinda needed someone that knew the company's ins and outs.

Harry looked at the woman that currently occupied his thoughts. She was busy looking at the scroll he had created. Somehow looking years younger and already at work to expose any traitors. All the while mumbling to herself, "Fascinating," and other stuff that was too low to make out. The last Potter could practically see her mind working, reminding him of another woman obsessed with research and learning.

He shook his head to banish these thoughts and inquired about something else he noticed. "By the way, I could not help but wonder why there are exclusively women working at the facilities of NswF we visited so far. Why is that?" he had his suspicions, but nothing else. There had been scientists in the typical white coats. Lab assistants seemed to wear white pants and shirts. While the general workers wore pink of all things. But all of them were women no matter what.

Rie, checking the marvelous piece of parchment, explained absent-mindedly, "The late Furumizu suffered from a superiority complex coupled with an inferiority complex. He also was a misogynist at heart. Yet, he also believed himself to be undesirable and imperfect due to his infertility and blamed that on his mother. Which later on spread out to all other women. As to why he only employed women in the places he worked most; it was so he could order them around and gain a sense of power over them." her eyes still roaming over the parchment in wonder. "His hatred for women in general went so far that he expressed disgust for the process of natural childbirth. Most likely also stemming from the fact that he himself couldn't impregnate a woman naturally."

"Uh, alright then. It sounds like he was a real piece of work," Harry replied nonplussed and added. "Any reason you know so much about the mental state of your late boss?" Very much not believing that the now deceased Furumizu would've shared that with her.

Rie snorted derisively, still not looking up. "You have no idea! He may have been a smart man, but that didn't make him any less pathetic." Evidently there was no love lost between her and her late employer. "And I know so much about it because I read his psychological profile form his youth." it wasn't that difficult to get a hold of it. "Why did you think his will explicitly stated that it needs to be a male heir?"

Nora did not say anything in the dead man's defense, only cementing Rie's words with her silence.

"What do you mean?" interjected a confused Matsu. "I thought that he couldn't have children. Why would he specify that a male heir inherits everything?" Besides her Harry was just as lost. Admittedly he didn't read the full thing and simply went with what the goblins told him. Questioning good or bad fortune always brought him more trouble.

Rie seemed as confused as the people opposite of her before she remembered that they did not know everything. "Oh right, you don't know." she motioned to Nora and Shiori, explaining. "Every Neogene is the biological daughter of Furumizu. Made by combining his genes with a donor's egg cell through genetic engineering."

That did clear up the confusion a little bit, but not all of it. "Still, it sounds like he intentionally created girls only to spite them later on? It seems kind of convoluted and stupid to me. Why not simply donate it all to some charity?" Harry wondered out loud. Something else niggled at the back of his mind, but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

"Indeed," Matsu concurred, snuggling close again together with Akitsu. Contrary to what his rough appearance suggested he was surprisingly nice to hug and snuggle too.

Rie rolled her eyes. "I told you he hated women with a passion. I have no idea what his exact reasons were and have no intention of finding out. He's dead and that's all that matters."

Deciding to change the subject and calm Rie down, Harry inquired. "What about my identification and other documents?" when he wanted to live in the Muggle World he needed the correct documents. "How long until they're finished?"

Finished with looking it over Nishida rolled the parchment up and put it inside her lab-coat. "It would go faster if you had at least some of it on hand or a way to procure it." it was plain ridiculous that he didn't even have a birth certificate.

Harry shrugged. "I doubt my relatives kept anything like that. It's more likely they burned it while dancing around the fire. They never gave any of it to me either way." probably to keep him out of their 'normal' world. He scowled at that a little. Akitsu and Matsu instinctively went to console him. Left of him Akitsu went right to kissing his neck and nibbling a little on it. Harry simply raised an eyebrow at her but did not try to stop her. Instead he chose to stroke the small of her back in return.

Matsu, on the other hand, was hugging his right arm while leaning her head on his shoulders. Her mind elsewhere as her fingers lightly traced the scar that spelled out 'I must not tell lies'. It seemed not particularly faded, but not fresh either. The Sekirei of Wisdom wondered just where he got such a scar from. While another part of her wanted to utterly ruin the person who did this to her Ashikabi.

Rie simply sighed and nodded. "It can't be helped then." it wasn't like producing documentation for someone was outside of her power. NswF had done it quite regularly due to the Neogenes, after all. Now it was Rie's turn to ask questions. "By the way, why did you not sell that gem in your eye to get out of debt?" she knew his general history, but not nearly enough in her opinion.

"Multiple reasons, really. Firstly, it was a gift and selling such a personal one would be an insult. Secondly, it wouldn't have given me all that much in the magical world when compared to my debt. Thirdly, selling magical items to Muggles is prohibited by magical law, so that avenue was also blocked. Fourthly, I need it to have depth perception," Harry answered easily. He had thought about doing so a few times, but being caught selling magical things to Muggles would've only increased the amount of shit he would have been forced to deal with.

"I see. It'd be interesting to visit this magical world." The researcher could only imagine what kind of data she might find. She came back out of her mind just as the vehicle came to a stop. "We're here."

Everyone stepped out into the spring sun's warm embrace, happy rays greeting them with enthusiasm. The building itself was made out of the same materials as the main building of NswF. Concrete, steel, and a lot of glass. Surrounding it was a gentle and tranquil forest that served to contrast, but not clash with the modern building.

"So, what's this facility used for?" the last Potter asked on their way inside. The previous one had been a hospital complex combined with a huge laboratory and research facility that gave Harry the creeps due to its sterility reminding him of the Dursleys. Before that came the office building he had slept in. This was the last important destination to distribute the new contracts to because, like the other locations, it dealt with Neogenes. NswF also possessed more stuff all across the country and outside of it, but these only handled normal business. There even were several orphanages the company possessed that had served to preserve Furumizu's image. Though, Harry planned to visit them as well when he had the time.

Rie with Nora trailing behind her began explaining. "Mainly for the training and education of young Neogenes. However, there is also some medical equipment for check-ups."

"Ah... How many?" Akitsu asked, her head tilted to the side in her typical manner. Already evaluation the level of threat she possibly had to deal with in the protection of Harry.

"There are around twenty Neogenes of the second generation right now," Rie answered easily, leading them inside and down a hallway. "While we're here I wanted to run the tests you agreed to." Before she did not have the time to do so due to her busy schedule.

"Sure." Harry was a man of his word, after all.

Rounding a corner Harry could see that one wall was made purely out of glass, allowing them to look inside the room and see a kind of sparring area. Girls ranging from the ages of fourteen to eighteen sparred inside. All of them wore a blue leotard with stockings and shoes of the same color. Though, one girl with tri-colored hair of blue, red and blonde and a prominent cowlick that somehow formed a halo was more violent than the rest. Beating a downed opponent even further, all the while humming to herself.

"Not again!" Nishida growled in annoyance, "I'll be back shortly." and strode of hurriedly with Nora in tow.

Having no intention to meddle in things he had no idea about Harry waited with his Sekirei outside. He watched as Rie berated the girl, which began to sulk petulantly, her arms crossed and head turned away. Apparently ignoring whatever Nishida told her. That was until Nora pulled the girl roughly along and to the exit.

The automatic door opened again, letting Harry hear the girl's voice. "Let me go! I hope you die!"

"No, this is the fourth time this happened!" came Rie's harsh response. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Why do you always have to act like such a brat? You need to learn some control!"

"I hate you!" the girl shrieked back indignantly. Her voice was shrill and slightly obnoxious.

Entirely unimpressed with the girl, Harry calmly queried. "What's the problem?" yet, he couldn't shake an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

Glaring at the girl, Rie hissed. "Maria here seems to be incapable of controlling herself." turning to Nora, she ordered. "Get her back to her room!"

Maria only howled bloody murder at Nora, who ignored her as she dragged the girl along. "No, let me go, stupid Nora!"

Harry didn't know why he did it, but his gut told him something did not add up. "Wait!" he commanded, causing Nora to stopped abruptly. As if struck by lightning Harry suddenly knew what he needed to ask of the girl as he got a closer look. "How old are you?" now he saw that her age didn't add up with the timeline. If the ship and its technology was discovered in 1999 and a generation of Neogenes came before her, then how could the girl look like a teenager?

"Who's the cripple?" Maria only acknowledged him with a sneer worthy of Snape. Her question in turn was not even directed at him. The girl's action only caused Nora to slap the back of her head.

"He's the new head of NswF. Show some respect, brat!" Nora ordered sharply. "Now, answer!" the strawberry blonde felt more than just a little indebted to him for taking care of her problem. Now she did no longer break down mentally or physically. Nora fell easily back into her role as a bodyguard/assistant. Just like she had done for Furumizu in the past.

Not deterred in the least Maria still glared at Nora and him, but caved soon after, grunting out. "I'm five years old."

At the words Harry's stomach fell to his knees. 'No wonder she's so fucked up.' slowly ice formed in the pit of his stomach as the realization set in. To take someone's childhood away and force them to literally grow up was a despicable thing to do no matter the circumstances. Harry could sympathize with the girl. Then he remembered Voldemort's past and the similarities with his own. One look into Maria's eyes filled with hate caused his hands to ball tightly into fists. 'Not on my watch!' he vowed internally and said. "I see." he turned to look at Rie and told her, his voice as cold as ice. "Until further notice the Neogene project is to be put on hold!"

"What?!" came two different voices, both holding different inflections. Rie's was anger, but Maria's was a surprise to Harry.

It was utter shock. As if she didn't believe what he said was true.

"You can't just do that!" Rie protested vehemently, invading his personal space. Her nose nearly touching his as she glared at him intensely.

Harry just shrugged, pushing her firmly away. "As Nora said, I am the Head of NswF. So, I can, and in fact, just did." he turned to Maria and put on his best smile. "Run along now and enjoy your day." thinking she'd be relieved to no longer be forced to train.

"No, No, No, NO!" Maria began to speak with a whisper and worked herself up into a frenzy until she howled in fury. Her angry brown eyes focussed on him with an intensity other people would say was frightening. Yet, Harry saw tears gather in her eyes. "I was promised!" whirling around she shouted at Rie. "You promised!" without further preamble she lunged at the object of her ire, only to be knocked unconscious by Nora's quick action.

"What exactly did you promise her?!" Harry asked, his tone making it clear that this was a demand. His eyes boring into the woman with a look that broke no argument with his aura leaking out unconsciously. Just what caused the girl to react like this?

Trying to shake off her fear, Rie took an instinctive step back and swallowed hard. "We made a deal to tell Maria the identity of her mother if she devoted herself fully to training. Without the project that seems no longer possible for her, I suppose."

Without taking his eyes off Rie Harry summoned the new contracts and his own personal Blood Quill. "Nora, please put Maria into her room. Afterwards see to the distribution of the contracts," he requested and handed Nora the objects and added as an afterthought. "Also, be a dear and obtain information on Maria's mother and give it to me as soon as possible."

"As you wish, Potter-sama." The assistant accepted the items and began with her new task while putting Maria in a fireman's carry.

"I believe you wanted to run some tests on me." Harry reminded a stunned Rie stoically and inclined his head to tell the scientist to get a move on. Having to use his mental capabilities to keep the raging storm of emotion inside of him contained. Emotionally manipulating what amounted to a little girl was the height of despicable. Yet, he needed the woman's knowledge of NswF and her business acumen, for now.

The walk to the medical area was awkward and tense. Though, Matsu and Akitsu tried to calm him down, feeling his underlying rage through the bond. Growing only more unsettled when they did not feel anything anymore as if cut off once Harry employed his Occlumency.

Staring heavily at the back of the researcher's head Harry inquired further. His voice still as frigid as a glacier. "Am I to assume that every Neogene ages so rapidly?"

Quite unsure of herself Rie nodded out of habit. She was wary of him now, having expected a different reaction altogether. "Yes." she began hesitantly. "The accelerated growth was made possible due to the technology Furumizu studied with MBI."

After hearing that Harry turned his head aside to look at Matsu and Akitsu beside him. "I didn't even think of that with all that happened. That means you two are what, thirteen?" he shuddered at the image alone.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Matsu confirmed hesitantly. "Pretty much, yeah." she could've lied, but that would contradict everything she had told him beforehand. Having hoped he didn't care for that or didn't pay attention to it. It seemed she was wrong. Before he could talk further or think god-knows-what, Matsu added hastily. "But us single numbers are an exception. We pretty much came fully grown into the world, together with the basic knowledge of an adult. Basically we're adults in body and mind."

Akitsu, feeling his slight disgust at their real age, took his hand tightly. Afraid he would vanish any moment now or be completely disgusted by them. "Ah... Don't leave!" she said loudly and urgently. Her wide eyes pleading with him.

His good eye softened at the Ice Sekirei's words. "I won't leave either of you," he reassured both and gave Akitsu a one-armed hug. "It's just a lot to take in and process, you know. It'll take some getting used to." that was an understatement if there ever was one.

Matsu spoke up as they entered an empty lab, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Well, what's done is done. Besides, you can't really miss what you never had." her words coming reaching Harry as the automatic doors closed behind them with Rie in the lead still. Hoping to make her Ashikabi feel more at ease.

"You'd be surprised about that." Harry retorted before his mind could catch up with his mouth. The words sounding sharper than he intended, but his voice held no real edge to it. He still vividly remembered his so-called childhood at the Dursleys and his hidden jealousy at Ron's loving family. A family Harry had foolishly believed to be a part of at one point in time.

"Ah...indeed," Akitsu agreed with Harry while lightly glaring at her fellow Sekirei. During her time as a scrapped number she very much had missed being unable to be winged.

Matsu appeared chastised and embarrassed by her faux pas, but she also had analyzed his reaction. All of what had slipped out of him until now put together with some other signs didn't show a flattering picture of his past. Much the opposite of flattering, actually.

"Well, I still don't understand why you'd stop the Neogene Project," Rie spoke up after Harry sat down on the doctor's table. Her irritation still present, but subdued lest she agitate her new boss again. "Maria made astounding progress in recent weeks. Her scholarly advancement and marks are remarkable."

"I did not stop it. I put it on hold," Harry corrected her with a non-comical grunt as he waited to get the procedure over with. Apparently NswF technology was so advanced she only needed to scan Harry while hooking him to a machine to get all kinds of data. "It may be that she's smart and gifted, but you're missing one important fact here," he retorted calmly.

"Oh, what's that?" Rie inquired with curiosity and amusement while she motioned for Harry to remove his shirt. As a scientist she was always open for input that showed some flaw in her reasoning or theories. Even though she doubted there was one.

The last Potter did so, revealing his muscled torso marred with scars to the world. His artificial arm showing that it was seamlessly merged with his shoulder and not able to be removed easily. "You said she's of the second generation of Neogenes, so I'm assuming her mother was one from the first generation." Rie nodded as she put the equipment on him. "There you have it. I doubt her mother is truly what Maria herself instinctively wants and desires in one." like Nora and Maria demonstrated emotional stability or availability did not seem something Neogenes possessed in spades. "And that's leaving aside the quite unsettling implications of inbreeding and following mental instability you alluded to earlier by stating all Neogenes are daughters of Furumizu."

Puzzled by his words, Rie admitted. "I'm afraid I don't follow. What has that to do with anything?" and added absent-mindedly. "Also, the inbreeding isn't really much of an issue with genetic engineering done right." the pathetic genes of Furumizu in terms of true power were another matter altogether.

Not really surprised by her lack of understanding, Harry elaborated. "Let's assume Maria meets her mother, then what?" memories of Tom Riddle meeting his family and learning the truth. Something Harry thought was the last nail in the coffin for the hope that Voldemort could have had any kind of normal relationship. "Does her mother have any kind of bond with Maria? Does she even know Maria exists? I doubt either one of these questions can be answered positively, considering Maria apparently never even met the woman." What kind of mother wouldn't want to see her own child? Even Merope Gaunt did all she could to save hers.

Finished with preparing her new boss for the scan, Rie took a sample of his blood while listening as he further explained.

"Following that disastrous meeting reality would've set in and all the scenarios she imagined in her head and convinced herself are real shatter like the illusions they are. Her previous rage will latch onto the self-loathing she keeps secret like a flame to dry timber and ignite an inferno of loathing and hate." by now Harry looked at the ceiling as he spoke, not seeing the reactions his words caused. Memories of Voldemort's quest to unravel his parentage coming back to him. As did the consequences of that search. "Feeling abandoned and believing that her mother hates her, she'll blame herself like any child rejected by their parents. Not wanting that to be true she will adopt the world view that all other people are wrong and beneath her to distance herself and prevent being hurt again." his voice took on a slightly detached tone as he lost himself in memories. "Yet, everywhere she looks she'll only see more confirmation of her fears as her perception of reality warps more and more. Right until she feels justified, even morally superior, in killing people she perceives as enemies."

"Tell me, did Maria's victims of the three other times survive?" Harry inquired abruptly. He doubted that very much.

The sudden change in subject taking the two Sekirei and scientist some time to process.

Still completely unconcerned, Rie answered after putting the syringe away and storing the blood. "One died immediately, while the other two succumbed to their injuries shortly after." she shrugged. "Not much of a loss considering they were obviously weak and unsuited for a Cloneblade as a result."

Clenching his fist and trying not to disembowel the woman, Harry took a deep breath before retorting. "And an extremely emotionally unstable little girl is better?" he snorted derisively, glaring at the woman. "I know what I saw in her eyes, because I've seen that look before. He had been a genius only seen once in a generation. Handsome and easily able to charm people around him. Yet, he became a mass-murderer, hell-bent on exterminating everyone he projected his hate onto. He was one of the most loathed and reviled wizards of all time right up until the point where I put him down like the rabid dog he was," Harry paused a little before continuing. "With magic aiding him he had been on a crusade to purge all people he had felt were undeserving of magic. If he had won the world would we know today would not exist."

In truth Voldemort had hated nobody as much as himself. Which was the reason he had been able to sling Killing Curses around like candy. When all was said and done he had been nothing but a child that felt slighted at the injustice of the world and wanted everyone to be as miserable as him. All because society at large failed him.

"In the end it is trivial if a child can do advanced maths, speak multiple languages, or receive top grades. At least not when it can't manage emotions, practice conflict resolution, or handle stress," the last Potter spoke and asked Rie. "Now, you tell me, is it really such a good idea to give such a person, basically a troubled child, a dangerous weapon and hope it will be used responsibly?" most adults wouldn't do so, as seen with most grown-up magical folk.

Rie had no retort to words spoken with such conviction and sincerity. Amoral researcher she may be, but even she could see that Maria was unstable. "Fine, we do as you say." she simply huffed and went back to work. Not admitting that she only thought of the results that affected her research. Not much else. "By the way, you'll have to speak at a press conference in about a week," she informed him as the machine scanned him fully, having nearly forgotten that bit of information. "Just say some vague things about what direction the company will take under your leadership and it'll be good."

Unseen by Rie Harry briefly scowled. Absolutely despising public appearances of such a nature. "Fine," he simply grunted out, throwing her answer back at her as he laid on the doctor's table.

Soon enough the whole procedure was finished and Rie had all the data she wanted. While the scientist went over the results of her tests Harry made to look for the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

"Did you have a good childhood, Harry?" Matsu asked softly. Her tone already telling that she already suspected to possess the correct answer.

"Why do you ask?" he replied with suspicion and slightly narrowed eyes. Never one to talk about his so-called childhood. Not even with his former friends. Though, they probably knew since the beginning and simply agreed it was necessary or some such rot.

"I just want to get to know you better," Matsu said, a little defensive and feeling more than a little embarrassed at her earlier blunder. "I know we talked some about your past, but not what you like and stuff," she trailed off at the end. Akitsu nodded her agreement to Matsu's words. Also wanting to know more about her Ashikabi.

Caught off guard by the earnest reply Harry didn't know what to say. He drove his good hand through his unmanageable hair, a nervous habit he couldn't shake. In the end he answered honestly, figuring it'd come out eventually. They, too, had been honest with him in everything until now. Not to mention that they were in this together. 'Maybe talking about it helps?' he mused internally. With a final sigh he answered. "No, I did not have a good childhood. Not in the least. My guardians were not what you would call nurturing or supportive. The opposite, in fact."

They did starve him, but that had been manageable. Most likely through magic sustaining Harry. Emotional and mental abuse definitely also happened. Harry mostly attributed him being relatively unscathed from that ordeal to his mother's last piece of magic powered by her sacrifice. Allowing him to grow to his full potential in all areas and not go bonkers until he was mature enough. To this day Harry still was humbled by his mother's sacrifice and the magic she had weaved over him.

"Oh, what about friends?" came the next question, bringing him out of his reverie. Matsu hoped to get better results with that line of questioning. Sadly, she was about to be disappointed.

"None. If anything you could call the people I have had most contact with in the last decade colleagues or acquaintances. All of my former friends agreed that I basically do not deserve to have my own life and need to be sacrificed for some nebulous cause," was the monotone reply. Harry's voice weakly tinged with sadness.

Both Sekirei squeezed him tightly from both sides, encasing him in their warmth. "Sorry." Akitsu murmured in his ear.

It took a good bit of self-control to not choke up at that. Their feelings for him as clear and soothing as cool water through the bond they now shared. Their sorrow, love and admiration for him. He didn't know why they'd even feel the latter two for him. "Thank you." he got out before gently but firmly pushing them off. "I can show you all of my past later tonight." he finally said and resolved to do so. Knowing he had run from this long enough or made excuses. Now he finally ran out of them.

"Alright." feeling his slight discomfort at the topic, Matsu accepted the evasion. Already suspecting Harry to possess some magical means to show them. Though, she couldn't help herself asking one more thing. "I get the feeling that you mean showing us, as in doing so literally?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, happy that she didn't pressure further right now and resumed walking. "The device used for it is called a Pensieve. It can be used to store memories that can then be viewed from a non-participant, third-person point of view." he had built it himself to enable him to check memories for inconsistencies or signs of tampering, making sure his mind wasn't messed with again. That in turn led him to Artifice, the craft to create artifacts.

Harry grew visibly more relaxed and open as he talked about a subject he clearly enjoyed. "In fact, I also created the Blood Quill that's used for signing the contracts." he held up his left arm. "Not to mention my artificial arm is also my own creation." Having the three Peverell Brothers, the arguably best Artificers of their time, at his beck and call with the Resurrection Stone only served to improve his ability. He took pride in creating something of merit. Sadly, he did not have had much time to delve much deeper into it. 'Until now that is.' Harry realized pleasantly.

The conversation flowed smoothly as they followed the signs to their destination. Though, Matsu did not have many hobbies or interests aside from hacking, video games and erotica. Akitsu on the other hand had no apparent interests not linked to Harry. Something the last Potter resolved to change with time.

Getting food in the cafeteria went smoothly enough. Apparently everyone already knew who he was and the new situation. Harry was not surprised. After all, gossip traveled faster than light! Something his time at Hogwarts taught him well.

Nora joined them after a few minutes. Finished with distributing the contracts to all employees and the cafeteria being her last stop.

"How did it go?" Harry inquired of Nora as he ate the last of his meal. The remnants of the setting sun's rays began to disappear behind the horizon as twilight began.

Nora smoothed her skirt after sitting down. "There were no complications and every employee of our Neogene facilities now operates under the new stipulations." The assistant confirmed in her typical business-like manner. After learning of their slightly higher pay with no other major change no one raised a fuss. Much the opposite with some even holding back tears valiantly. Corporate Japan wasn't very nice to its employees. "I also procured all the information of Maria's mother, as requested." the strawberry-blonde woman promptly put the folder on the table in front of her new boss.

"Thank you," Harry said as he accepted the envelope. With a practiced motion he smoothly opened it to look at the contents. Though, he had to use a spell to give his gem eye the ability to read foreign languages. He may be able to speak Japanese, but reading and writing in a completely different alphabet wasn't yet among his skills. 'Have to remember to make the enchantment permanent.' he thought in the back of his mind.

There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, as far as genetically engineered women were concerned. Except for one very glaring issue. "It says here Maria's mother and the holder of the Witchblade, a Reina Soho, is currently missing." he sighed in frustration and stared at Nora, who stared right back. "Why promise Maria a meeting with her mother if you can't honor it?"

Nora interpreted his tone and body-language correctly as unsatisfied from years of practice. Something that allowed her to answer calmly to assuage him. "Reina vanished after the deal was struck. During her escape she killed Furumizu, presumably due to her mental and physical degradation caused by the Witchblade." Nora could see that he was satisfied with the answer, but not wholly. "Ever since then NswF has searched for her with no success."

Searching her face for any kind of lie proved more difficult than usual. Nora's impassive face didn't give much away. Though, his instinct told him she was telling the truth. "I see," he said, taking her word for it. Turning to Matsu, he asked. "Can you track or find the Witchblade somehow?"

Matsu nodded confidently, even eagerly. "Sure, it should be no problem." It simply involved hijacking an MBI satellite followed by scanning for the energy signature of the Witchblade.

"Excellent, please do so at the earliest opportunity," Harry requested. After which he smiled at Matsu and put a hand on her thigh to show her he wasn't angry at her from before. She couldn't have known how he would react to her comment.

Matsu blushed at the contact but did nothing to remove his hand. Rather she scooted closer to him. "I now know exactly what kind of reward I want." Matsu practically purred. All the delicious experimentations she could do with him running through her mind at lightning speed.

"Oh?" Harry let out with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin. Leaning down to her ear he whispered. "I bet it's something your former landlady wouldn't approve of." while he wasn't quite ready for sex with them, he saw nothing wrong with teasing them a little or other small shows of affection. After all, if a kiss caused such a strong reaction in him, then how strong would intercourse make them react?

The Sekirei of Wisdom shuddered in delight, feeling her Ashikabi's hot breath on her neck. Nearly quivering in pure primal need, Matsu could only nod. "Hmm."

"You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" he susurrated in her ear as his hand wandered up her thigh until it rested dangerously close to her lower lips. With his experience he could tell what Matsu enjoyed. Not that she made a secret of it. Only for him to remove his hand with a few words. "Sadly, it'll have to wait until we're in bed."

Nodding her head off, Matsu agreed readily. Barely holding off on dragging him to bed. "Yeah," she muttered, her mouth dry.

Akitsu meanwhile wasn't focussed on anything in particular. Her normally somewhat dull eyes were even more clouded over. Though, her senses came somewhat back once Harry removed his other hand from stroking her ass. Like Matsu she couldn't wait much longer.

Without showing any signs of embarrassment Harry posed one last question to Nora. "How many Neogenes with a Cloneblade are there besides you and Shiori, by the way?" he hoped there weren't that many, considering the drawbacks.

"None. All others broke down before you arrived." Nora stated easily, not even batting an eye at the death of what basically were her sisters. "Shiori, Reina and I are the last of the first generation." now her tone had more than a little haughtiness in her voice. Clearly taking pride in the fact that she was one of the best Neogenes. While Shiori and Reina both broke down faster Nora herself had shown only minimal signs. Though, her death only would've been a matter of time without Harry's interference.

Harry simply nodded, a frown marring his face. He didn't blame himself for their deaths as he would've in the past. That didn't mean he had wanted this outcome, however.

It didn't take long from there for the group retired to their assigned rooms.

"So, what's the reward you wanted?" the last Potter asked his Sekirei as he made himself ready for bed. Only wearing simple boxers to bed. Though, it was still more than Akitsu, who chose to go without anything at all.

Just as he turned around Akitsu was there and promptly told him by showing exactly what she wanted. Without preamble she kissed him full on the lips. Overcoming his slight surprise Harry tenderly wrapped his arms around her smaller form, hugging her front to his with a strong grip on the small of her back and angling her head just so with a soft pull to her light brown hair. Then he leaned in to reciprocate the kiss. Akitsu accepted his guidance and greater experience, but adapted swiftly.

Passionately massaging his lips against hers, lightly probing her warm and minty fresh mouth with his conquering tongue. Drawing a long, low moan out of the inexperienced Sekirei as she submitted. Waiting to be ravished by her Ashikabi. They remained lip-locked for a couple more seconds until finally, Harry pulled free from Akitsu's still hungry lips and said with a mischievous smile. "No wings this time?"

Sporting a healthy blush on her pale skin, Akitsu mewled at the lost contact. "Ah... No." thoughts were not returned to her completely. Much too occupied with enjoying the feeling of being embraced so tightly by him. One of his hands behind her head and the other exploring her rear. Only to gasp as his warm fingers began to explore her fleshy cavern.

Matsu chimed in, a heavy pout on her lips. "We have to recite our prayer to call the wings outside of being winged the first time," she explained before taking his head into her hands, standing on her toes to reach him and take her own kiss from him.

"Someone is impatient," Harry commented impishly. Relaxing more and more while using his acquired bedroom skills as far as he dared.

While he pleased them during the night and vice versa they did not go as far as intercourse. The Sekirei were completely satisfied, but Harry also knew that this first taste also made them impatient for more to come. As proven by the feelings he got through the bond that clearly signaled anticipation.

'Then again, I don't think the anticipation is soley due to that.' the last Potter thought as his Sekirei waited for him to show them his past. An act that cost him more courage than facing a milennia old Basilisk.

* * *

Like usual Rie worked overtime until the lights by the rest of the building had long gone out. Though, today she was more engrossed in her work than usual. Studying the scans and the blood sample with a zeal unusual for her.

"This is Dr. Nishida Rie, log entry 001 – subject analysis of Harry James Potter. March 25th, 2013." the scientist began to list her data verbally to record it. "Subject is male with a genome that makes him very much a member of the human race, though the supernatural abilities displayed would indicate otherwise," she briefly paused a little to best convey her findings. "The Ashikabi genes are present together with others that I've never seen before. Presumably enabling him to utilize his abilities. Further tests are needed to reach a solid conclusion that's not pure speculation."

She looked at the finding gathered through the blood test. "The blood sample taken shows it to be AB negative. Furthermore, there are foreign bodies present of unknown origin. Some of which seem to be enzymes that are used to break down various venoms, judging by their structure. Suggesting an extreme resistance to toxic substances bordering on immunity." something that was unheard of. You could only build up a resistance to some poisons, but with enough that could still be circumvented. "Another anomaly is that some of his bones seem younger than his age would indicate, including all the bones in his right arm up to the elbow."

Here her voice took on a tinge of true wonder. Something she thought to never experience herself. "Most astonishing however is the fact that the telomeres on the end of each Chromosome do not appear shortened in the slightest. Implying a perfect DNA replication, which would give him either a longevity unheard of in normal humans or his cells do truly not possess a Hayflick Limit, making him biologically immortal. Or in laymen's terms, ageless. Again, further tests are needed."

After she finished documenting her findings Rie had the time to admire the data. "I have to thank Reina for killing Furumizu. If that hadn't happened we'd still be stuck with the old fool's useless and inferior genes." Rie mused happily out loud as she leaned back in her chair. The old man having insisted that only his genes were to be used for the Neogenes. Something that limited them and let the project hit a dead end before his death.

But with Harry's genes? He was everything Furumizu was not and so much more. Already imagining how a Neogene with him as the father would turn out.

Rie could hardly wait for everything else he could show her. But right now she had enough research on her hands.

* * *

**As always leave a review and I hope you liked it so much as to follow my story. :)**


	7. Shadows of the Past II

**I took out Neville. Not because people complained, but because I thought about it and came to the conclusion that it'd be too much.**

* * *

**Year 2013. March 31th Japan, Tokyo.**

"I hate the press!" Harry growled out as soon as he plopped down in the limousine and the vehicle drove off. Pulling his hand down on his face in a tired and worn out expression of frustration for good measure. Some things simply did not change no matter what. The sky was blue, fire was hot and Harry Potter hated the press. All these cameras and reporters gave Harry flashbacks to Rita Seeker and the Daily Prophet.

Matsu tried to be positive as she hedged. "Well, you're someone new and unknown. Maybe they just need time?"

Nora in turn was more blunt and realistic. "They're unlikely to accept a foreigner and therefore most Japanese will not see you as one of them. No matter how good your Japanese is, how well you know the culture or how much time you spend in Japan. Most likely they expect you to run the company into the ground as you use NswF money to coast through life." she had experienced the same a few times solely because she looked Caucasian. Not due to her skin colour, but the likelihood of her being a foreigner. The newer generation couldn't care less about that, though.

Akitsu, despite not saying anything, was the most helpful in Harry's opinion. Simply handing him a glass of Whiskey on the rocks taken from the bar in the limousine. The ice cubes made by her power over all things cold, of course.

"Thanks, Akitsu," he said honestly and accepted the drink with a tired grin. Promptly taking a small sip from the drink and letting out a sigh. He never drank much alcohol, muggle or magical, but had nothing against an occasional drink. "I'm not bothered by their opinions of me." he claimed. Years of being smeared in the papers and defamed as a deranged psychopath pretty much caused him to not care about any kind of press. "Doesn't mean I wouldn't rather be somewhere else, anywhere else, really."

The Ice Sekirei blushed adorably from the compliment and leaned against him, beginning to kiss his neck. "Ah... reward?" she asked hopefully and expectantly. Since the first time her Ashikabi had pleasured her Akitsu couldn't get enough of it. Especially the thing he referred to as Parseltongue, which apparently made him an incredible kisser. Always curling her toes no matter if he kissed her upper or lower lips, especially her lower pair.

Harry just barely prevented himself from snorting and spewing the drink out of his nose as a result. Akitsu was quite needy and had grown to be quite bold and forward in asking for what she wanted. "I think I'm beginning to spoil you too much," he chuckled at her blush but kissed her nonetheless.

Matsu looked on, happy that he seemed ready to accept the physical side of their relationship. As well as beginning to do the same emotionally. The thought cast her back to when Harry showed them the most important parts of his past. The Sekirei curled her hands into fists as she remembered. _'They'll pay soon enough,' _she swore once more. What she had seen was nothing short of criminal to downright disgusting. In her opinion it was a miracle ten times over that he didn't grow suicidal or snap and simply become like Voldemort. Yet he persevered through it all and rose from the ashes like a Phoenix.

Though, Harry's words concerning his 'death' hit her the hardest. The echo still going through her head. _"I sacrificed myself for them not because it was necessary or because it was the right thing to do. Even though I told myself that at the time. No, I did so due to the fact that I saw my life as worth less than everyone else's. Something that, in the end, made my sacrifice worthless. I had nothing left to lose, nothing to give up. Not even hopes or dreams for the future. So, by definition it was no real sacrifice."_

Those words and the self-depreciating chuckle that followed them haunted her days after she heard them. And from the bond she knew Akitsu was in the same boat. She and Akitsu did not want Harry to die for them. Instead they wanted their Ashikabi to live for them.

In the last few days when not trying to find Reina or spending time with Harry, Matsu used her abilities to begin her own pet-project and track down his relatives. Knowing that the magicals were out of her reach due to possessing no notable technology. For now, at least.

Regardless of whether her Ashikabi wanted to simply never hear from them again or not, she couldn't bring herself to allow what they've done to him to pass without extracting some modicum of vengeance. Matsu's mind, despite what her behaviour would suggest, wasn't in the gutter all the time. She could be extremely ruthless and efficient when she wanted to be. A fact she had proven during the Invasion of Kamikura Island.

So, when she saw what exactly her Ashikabi lived and suffered through, what he'd survived at the hands of these people and more, she'd seen red. Somewhere in that haze Matsu had decided that she was going to utterly destroy those people.

It wasn't really as if it was difficult. She knew their nationality, names and the absolute wastes of space didn't even bother to stay away from their previous address of No.4 Privet Drive. Having returned to live in the same house where they kept her Ashikabi locked up under the stairs for days at a time!

However, she left Dudley out of her revenge. He had been as innocent as Harry in this. But his abuse simply went in the opposite extreme. He also had apologized and seemed to regret his actions. Still, it had been a near thing with her finger having hovered over the keyboard for a few minutes in consideration.

So, it was pure coincidence when Mr. Dursley somehow came into a lucky break in taxes and bought a new shiny car and was suddenly, but perfectly understandably, accused for tax-evasion and had that shiny new car of his impounded. The electricity and water companies kept misplacing the proof that he'd been paying his bills on time. An investigation began about his connections to fraud, when the union he belonged to completely erased his membership history by accident; nasty thing after nasty thing happened until he landed in prison.

Mrs Dursley, on the other hand, started racking up strange debts to her name that she couldn't actually find a way to dispute. There also appeared some records in the police station of her son showing signs of sexual abuse and every sign pointed to it being her who'd done it. Followed by reports leaking into the police stations about children in the neighbourhood encountering a strange woman – fitting rather well with Mrs. Dursley's description – who they insisted had been talking about giving them candy. The cupboard under the stairs only added more damning evidence once it was found by the police, the idiots not even disposing of the evidence in there.

Matsu also included a certain kennel-owner into her list of targets. Marge Dursley was about to be arrested today, on behalf of a mixture of animal abuse, child endangerment, fraud, and her lack of a proper license in regards to running a kennel. And though the disgusting woman had desperately tried to repeal at least the last of those accusations, the fact was that such a license simply couldn't be found in any of the council's databases.

In just a week she had destroyed these three people and made sure they would spend the rest of their miserable lives behind bars. Matsu had ruined their savings, their reputations, their futures, their family relations, their friendships and was seriously tempted to do more. In the end she refrained, knowing there were more important matters at hand. Lest she actually released them from their torment with death's sweet embrace. No, the normal lives they had cherished to such a perverse degree were now shattered. Something that hurt them more than death ever could.

The Sekirei of Wisdom was taken out of her reverie by her Ashikabi. "Everything alright, Matsu?" he inquired, his voice holding concern.

She smiled to put him at ease and stole a kiss from him. Pure elation filling her when he kissed back after only a slight hesitation, so unlike his reaction to their first one. "Yes, it is now," she murmured. Followed by leaning into him, mirroring Akitsu. Her Ashikabi was here with her and their relationship slowly blossomed. What more could she want?

Letting the matter rest Harry simply enjoyed the ride back to headquarters. Which caused him to think of getting another place to call home. He may have nothing against his current place of residence, but Harry definitely enjoyed more secluded areas. Ones with less concrete and more nature.

"By the way, how does the search for Reina go?" Harry inquired as he played with Matsu's hair a little, enjoying the silky feel of it as he drove his fingers through it.

Happiness practically radiating from the Sekirei, Matsu took a while to answer. "Slower than I'd like." she admitted with a small frown. Waiting for the satellite to be in position and configuring it to search for another source of energy without arousing suspicion took time. Using the CCTV systems all over the city yielded no results either. "How about you? Did you find any lead as to where Furumizu hid the two other Jinki? I tried looking for them in the data-banks, but found nothing."

"Then we're in the same boat. Rie also did not know anything about their location." Harry sighed out. It seemed Furumizu had been a paranoid bastard and did not tell anyone where he stored the Jinki. Rightfully so with MBI on his ass. That also was the reason why they had not taken the Jinki from Izumo Inn. Everyone agreed to let it stay there for now, because it was definitely safer with Miya and one fewer thing to worry about.

The rest of the ride home was peaceful and uneventful. The same with the following three days in which a little bit of normalcy and routine settled in.

* * *

**Year 2013. April 4th Japan, Tokyo.**

Harry exhaled a deep sigh as another employee left his office. Only one of many over the course of a day that wanted his opinion or go ahead. As he found out Japanese corporations held some significant differences to their western counterparts.

For one, every single decision or problem, no matter how small, would be delivered to him for approval on how to proceed. That was due to many Japanese companies adhering to a mantra called Ho-ren-so. It was a mnemonic device that combined the first syllables of three verbs: Houkoku (report), renraku (contact), soudan (consult). This meant that an employee in Japan must always keep their superiors informed about what they are doing. Every decision should go through the chain of command and get the stamp of approval from the boss. In this case him.

In Harry's opinion it was unnecessary, tedious and wasted precious time that could be spent working. Only made worse by the employees apparently being afraid of him. Some not even going to him, but also not solving the problem on their own. The first day in office had been one huge mess.

Though, just as bad was the fact that unpaid overwork was basically expected from the employees. Every day all the workers waited for the boss to finish to not seem lazy. Which resulted not in getting more things done, but rather in people appearing busy while they were anything but. In the end people grew stressed and overworked, which reduced productivity by a significant margin. All of which was not helped by people only taking half of their vacation time.

For Harry it was very weird how most Japanese saw their work as more important than their family most of the time. Substituting one with the other it seemed. That he now knew why there were apartments in this very building didn't make things better. 'Though, at least they don't sleep on the street collapsed in exhaustion, like some people I saw.' he thought before finishing the documents before him.

"Thanks for your help, Nora!" Harry said gratefully to the beauty, who for some reason insisted that she be his assistant. Matsu was busy improving the security of the company's system together with Akitsu. Harry still didn't fully trust anyone here and found it better for Akitsu to keep an eye on the less combat-oriented Matsu. "Is Rie still angry at me?" he asked as he stood up, ready to be done for today. One look outside the window of the spacious room showed the sun beginning to set behind the horizon.

Nora, ever dutiful, replied immediately. "She is," she confirmed succinctly and added. "It seems your blood dissolving after a few hours didn't allow her to study it to her heart's content or run all the tests she desired."

"Eh, as long as it was confirmed that I'm the rightful heir I don't really care," he shrugged with a smirk, making to exit the room with Nora in tow. Harry didn't know why or when it got this way but somehow his blood seemed to break down rapidly when not in his body. Which was the only reason he allowed Rie to take some in the first place. Harry wasn't complaining, knowing what could be done with it against his will. "Besides, she still has the data from it." not as valuable as a sample, but enough in his opinion.

"Indeed." Nora concurred, following him while checking his schedule for tomorrow on her clipboard.

He grinned mischievously and pulled out a few phials from his mokeskin-pouch securely dangling around his neck. "She won't be mad for much longer when I give her these." he claimed self-assured, dangling the three vials between his fingers. Knowing that Nora wouldn't ask on her own he told her. "Cure for Boils." he held up the vial containing a vivid pink potion. "A Memory Potion, to improve memory like the name suggests, but also able to heal afflictions like Alzheimer's disease." a potion of emerald colour swirled inside the glass container followed by him showing the last vial holding an orange fluid. "And a Pepperup Potion, otherwise known as a cure for the Common Cold."

The only thing showing Nora's interest was the slight widening of her eyes. "Can these potions be produced in mass quantities?" she inquired, already thinking of the possible implications of such treatments in their possession. As well as the money they'd generate.

"They cannot." Harry shook his head. Potions could not be created by any form of machinery, always needing that human and magical element to work. Despite that Harry was not showing any negativity despite the seemingly bad news. "Neither can a Muggle or Squib produce most potions." some could be prepared by them, but those used ambient magic. "That's why I wanted to see if we can analyse the finished product, find out how they work and reverse engineer a Muggle equivalent." conveniently enough it wouldn't violate any laws of the Magical World either.

Nora simply nodded, internally very curious how this would play out. Should it be possible then NswF would be able to truly compete with MBI.

"How's your Cloneblade holding up? Everything working as intended?" Harry asked absent-mindedly as he made his way to where Matsu and Akitsu were currently.

"There are no longer signs of it breaking down, much the opposite actually," his assistant reported clinically. "My mind is clearer than ever and my body seems not as... exhausted as before your modification of it." She very slightly hesitated before saying more. "Shiori and I also have experienced a new phenomenon in the form of emotions not our own."

"Emotions not your own?!" Harry exclaimed, but grew quiet as quickly as possible. "You should've come to me immediately!" he lightly admonished Nora while dragging her into an empty room, locking the door and beginning to cast a variety of diagnostic charms on her.

Getting out of her startled state was achieved quickly for Nora. "While appreciated, your concern is not necessary, Potter-sama." she informed him. "I already have a strong suspicion what is causing it."

Not pausing in his casting, he replied. "Oh, what's that?" completely focussed on his task and evaluating the results. So far everything looked normal.

"The flashes of emotion always occur during the times you're intimate with your Sekirei," she told him without an ounce of shame or hesitation. Not even a slight pink dusting on her cheeks. "So, I assume that strong feelings are transferred through the bond to some degree."

Harry stopped his scans and mused as he scratched his stubble. "I see, interesting. I'll have to look into that." he straightened and looked directly at her. "I could take a closer look and try to fix it, if it does bother you."

Nora shook her head. "That's not necessary." at his surprised expression morphed to a confused one she admitted hesitantly. "I find myself intrigued by this phenomenon and would like to explore it further." she had never felt these kinds of emotions rushing through her and her body seemed to agree with that assessment. Though, her mind insisted to not go down that route. While something else told her she'd regret it if she didn't.

Eyeing the woman sceptically, Harry nodded. "If you're sure." She was capable of making her own decisions, after all. Though, for good measure he still looked her up and down as if to make sure she was really alright and added. "Should it change in a negative direction please come to me immediately!"

Bowing slightly, Nora acquiesced to his request. "Of course." it was only reasonable to do so.

Harry then sent Nora to personally deliver the potions to Rie while he made his way to his Sekirei. Though, once he arrived he noticed that they seemed to be playing something.

"What're you two looking at?" he asked after closing the door behind him. Seeing both Sekirei stare at the TV where some figures battled on a vibrant stage illuminated by all kinds of colours. If he remembered correctly Matsu talked about buying a console. Though, from the looks of it she bought all the latest ones.

Alerted to his presence Akitsu immediately let go of her controller and latched onto him with a hug and kiss. Followed by Matsu shortly after. "Just taking a break and teaching Akitsu the joys of Video Games," the redhead proclaimed proudly. "You wanna try, Harry-tan?"

Having nothing better to do, he shrugged off his jacket, removed his shoes and sat down. Akitsu immediately cuddled up beside him. "Sure, why not? But expect me to be rubbish at it. I've never played before." he had only ever watched Dudley play around with that stuff.

"You can't be worse than Akitsu," Matsu said, eyeing her fellow Sekirei out of the corner of her eyes. Said Sekirei of Ice wasn't the most enthusiastic of players. Most likely because the game had nothing to do with her Ashikabi.

Harry simply smiled. "We'll see." not having interacted with technology all that much the last Potter doubted he'd be any good at it. A good few matches of Mortal Kombat later, in which Matsu absolutely demolished him, only cemented that as a cold hard fact. After a few more rounds Harry noticed Akitsu standing up to look outside the window.

"Ah... an owl," the Sekirei of Ice informed him, pointing to the window in question. After hearing what was possible with magic, Akitsu didn't fancy coming in contact with anything coming from these people.

Sure enough a pompous owl was performing all kinds of feats in front of the window to gain attention. "Should have really renewed that masking charm," Harry muttered as he stood up, never taking his eyes off the owl. Having hoped these people had forgotten him after fifteen years. They had forgotten he existed every summer anyway. So, that should have been easy for them. '_Apparently that's too much to ask,_' he thought as he swiftly reapplied the charm that hid him from owls.

Knowing what the owl meant, Harry stoically marched to the window, opened it and swiftly stunned the animal while simultaneously summoning it. The bird's momentum carried it inside, where Harry prevented it from crashing while levitating the owl on a nearby table. Taking no chances he motioned for the Sekirei to stay back. He then separated the letter from the owl's leg via a cutting charm, put the unconscious bird a bit further away and promptly began casting a variety of charms on the letter. Not wanting any kind of cursed mail to ruin his day.

He frowned when the results showed no signs of tampering. Opening the mail did not give him more clues either. "It's empty." not a single line written on the parchment. Only one possible reason came to mind. Namely that someone followed the owl to know his location. "Akitsu, Matsu, come with me! If my suspicion is correct then we're having a problem," he ordered, hearing Matsu shut down the console.

To be extra safe he called Nora and told her to bring Shiori as well. Thanking Matsu mentally for buying him one of the newest cellphones to better communicate. Though, he'd have to take care not to use magic directly on it. "Yes Nora, it's me. Listen, I need..." he trailed off as Nora informed him of something. "Weirdly dressed people making a ruckus in the lobby? Yes, please take Shiori with you and try to resolve the issue. I'll be there as soon as I can. Do not take these people lightly!" after another pause he confirmed. "Yes, somewhat like me."

"Let's go," was all he said to his Sekirei after putting his shoes back on, picking the owl up and vanishing the letter.

The elevator ride down was spent in tense silence and seemed to last an eternity. When the doors finally opened Harry's posture was regal, but relaxed enough to allow for quick action. After stepping out the commotion was easy to spot. A group of gingers accompanied by some other people he remembered were apparently loudly talking at Nora and Shiori. There even seemed to be Malfoy of all people, judging by the balding head of platinum blonde hair. As well as others he did not recognize.

To be sure Harry activated an ability his artificial eye possessed that let him see through Invisibility Cloaks and Disillusionment Charms. Which caused him to remember Dumbledore, only that the old fool had been able to do so because he possessed the Elder Wand at the time. Without it's help nothing could see him under the cloak. Of course, detection by scent, noise or footprints could still be done. Thankfully he had permanently added that function to his eye together with the translation ability just last week.

'Of course.' Harry thought in resignation as he saw two figures hovering at the back of the group. The two wore the typical red coats of British Aurors surrounded by a minimal haze of light indicating Invisibility Cloaks. Once his gaze had finished sweeping over the group he focussed on Shiori.

Just so repressing a scowl he approached them. Shiori saw him first and called out. Barely visible relief on her face as she did so. "Potter-sama!" followed by a bow that Nora soon mirrored.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked as if he didn't already know. Never once deigning the guests with a look as his left side was turned to them.

The youngest Weasley son chose that moment to open his gob. "Harry, mate! We..."

"Are entirely unwelcome! Also, did I speak to you?!" Harry asked rhetorically in English. His voice a lazy drawl that carried a cold undertone together with one raised brow accompanied by a dismissive wave of his left hand that gave the impression he saw this as wasted time. All the while seeing the shock register on their faces upon seeing him changed so drastically. From his replaced right eye, metallic left hand and expensive suit. He turned back to Shiori, clearly expecting her to answer.

"These... intruders appeared, made a ruckus and we have no idea what they want because they don't speak Japanese." Shiori informed him, looking at these people disdainfully. "Shall we expel them from the premises, Potter-sama?"

Harry was seriously tempted to answer affirmatively, but knew, even if Nora, Shiori and Akitsu beat them off, they'd be back sooner or later. 'Considering the Aurors and how many purebloods there are that have no idea to blend in that's a problem.' he mentally sighed in exasperation. One eccentric dude may be waved off, but a gaggle of them was something completely different. "No, tell someone to prepare an empty conference room and keep an eye on them. Lethal force is authorised if they make a hostile move!" he informed both Neogenes in Japanese. One look at the intruders showed them not understanding the language. Harry would take no chances here.

Shiori nodded in confirmation and made to execute his order immediately. Subtly glancing at the intruders with narrowed eyes. Meanwhile Akitsu and Matsu were busy glaring at the unwanted guests. The temperature dropped a few degrees at the Ice Sekirei's rage.

Without saying anything, Harry waited for Shiori to return and once she did so he motioned for them all to follow his normal employee. The Neogenes, Sekirei and Harry himself made up the rear, treating these people much like criminals by not turning their backs on them. Less opportunity to be surprised. His already negative opinion of his former friends only falling lower due to the Aurors stalking just behind him.

As he followed his former friends his mind was in utter turmoil as blind hatred threatened to consume him. Never once taking his eyes off of them. Feeling something soft touch his right arm brought him out of his mind. He looked to see that Akitsu had dragged his arm to rest between her cleavage, mirrored by Matsu on his unfeeling left arm. Both not looking at all bothered by what others viewed as an incredible intimate action. Obviously having felt his state of mind and trying to calm him down in their own unique way. They were mildly successful at least.

Two minutes later they were in a moderately big conference room. After making sure everybody was in his line of sight and transfiguring his chair into comfortable armchair Harry sat down at the head of the table. Nora and Shiori did not sit and instead chose to stand behind him. His Sekirei, instead of using a chair of their own, used the generous armrests of his armchair to better protect him. Some of the more uptight magicals gaped at the sight, especially Akitsu's dress, but Harry paid them no mind.

Instead he glared at the group of Witches and Wizards before him, careful to not let his gaze rest on the Aurors in the room. He took in each and every one of them and categorized them before pointing at Draco. "Why the bloody hell are you all here, Malfoy!" he demanded, his voice leaving absolutely no room for any argument. He may absolutely dislike Malfoy, but the brat he remembered was at least always honest with his intention towards him.

Having not expected to be addressed by Potter in any capacity, Draco was a bit stumped but recovered quickly enough. "We came here to request that you return home. Gringotts announced that your debt is paid in full."

Harry snorted derisively. "Home? I am home!" he unconsciously squeezed the waists of his Sekirei, his body instinctively wanting to emphasize the point. "I know how you tracked me down." he held up the owl, revived it and let it return to Percy of all people. "But how did you know in which country to look exactly? Did the goblins tell you?" Normally Gringotts didn't tell outsiders information on employees, but he was no longer one. Besides, there was nothing a goblin would not do for the right amount of gold.

A voice he still could identify out of a crowd spoke up. Only that it now belonged to someone he loathed with every fibre of his being. "Harry! You can't just violate the Statute of Secrecy like that!" Granger admonished, her brown eyes darting from him to Nora and Shiori.

Just so unclenching his fists Harry took a deep breath to calm down. When he opened his eyes again he glared at the bushy-haired woman. "They know about magic."

"But, they're Muggles!" Ron protested, having felt no magic from any of his companions that was their own. Just what Harry was bleeding off onto them due to proximity.

Hearing those words an idea took hold in Harry's mind that would shut them up the quickest and increase the chances should it come to a fight. "Nora, please lean closer. There is something I need you for." he requested of his assistant. Nora promptly walked before him after blinking once with a clear question in her eyes. Still, she leaned down towards him without preamble. It was promptly answered as he took her chin and kissed her, drawing gasps from about everyone in the room. Unseen by everyone but his Sekirei he used the Elder Wand still in his holster to weave a charm over Nora that let her see the invisible Aurors. "You'll see two people that weren't there before. Don't stare and take them out when I tell you to." he whispered after breaking the kiss, causing Nora to nod distractedly with slightly widened eyes.

Turning back to the group before him his gaze grew colder as he repeated. "Now, how did you know where to find me?! And did you come through the Magical Side of Japan?"

"I saw you on the news while visiting my parents in Australia," Hermione supplied with clear hesitation. Not knowing what to make of this changed person in front of her. "And no, we arrived by plane," she ignored Draco's mutterings about Muggles and their flying deathtraps. He at least was trying to become better.

This time a scowl did appear on Harry's face. "And what did give you the idea that I wanted to see any of you, Granger?" he took some petty and vindictive pleasure as Hermione shrunk back from his cold words. "The fifteen years I spent not contacting every single one of you? Or the fact that I moved to the other end of the world as soon as my debt was repaid?"

"We're your friends. As soon as we noticed you gone we looked all over and sent out owls, but none could find you," Ron spoke up, not really knowing what to think either but at least tried to reason what he thought they did was right. "Only when it was made public you worked for Gringotts to settle the debt of our break-in did we know where you were. Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you!"

Harry simply snorted with contempt and sneered. "Friends, huh? There's just one problem. You are no friends of mine!" never once taking his eyes off of them, waiting for them to draw their wands and this situation to go down the drain. He shrugged at their shocked expressions before continuing. "I thought you felt the same way and assumed I'd spare you and the Ministry the trouble of killing me by vanishing and removing myself. Besides, Gringotts saw me as the leader of the operation and therefore solely responsible for the break-in. Even if you wanted to help, they would not have given a single damn. So, are you willing to tell me why you're really here or should I have you thrown out?"

While Harry spoke, Draco's wife Astoria, nudged his side. Basically telling him to get on with it. He just rolled his grey eyes but acquiesced. "As much as I'm enjoying the show, let me cut to the heart of the matter," he interrupted what Weasley clearly wanted to shout out. Knowing it'd be futile to try and convince Potter of their true intention from his downright hostile reaction to them. He didn't know what happened between Potter and his friends, but it must've been huge to have this kind of impact. Not to mention that Potter reminded him too much of Voldemort right now. The cold look, the sheer magical pressure sizzling beneath his skin just waiting to be unleashed on anyone rousing his ire. Draco just so suppressed a shudder as he remembered that particular monster of his past. "We want you to come back because the Wizengamot is in a deadlock right now," it may not have been their primary objective coming here, but Potter would hopefully believe that more readily.

"And you want me because?" Harry asked again, growing impatient with this whole conversation and simply wanting them to spell it out. He had a pretty clear idea just what they wanted. "Some kind of mascot to rally people and votes behind?" disgust clear in his tone, though not actually thinking it to be the case.

Malfoy shook his head faster than he intended. "No! It's because the Traditionalists and Progressives can't agree on a single course of action." fifteen years ago there also had been Purists, but after Potter was finished at the Battle of Hogwarts there were so little left that they simply merged with the other factions. Malfoy himself had also changed to the Traditionalists. A decision in no small part influenced by his wife. "It wasn't an issue until a few years before, where Tiberius Ogden, the old Chief Warlock, died without an heir." he may have been an old fart, but his objectivity served well because he had always been the deciding factor. "But now there is no Chief Warlock selected because nobody can come to an agreement."

"So, you want the votes from House Potter, Black, Gaunt, Peverell, Slytherin and Gryffindor?" he very much enjoyed their dumbfounded reactions. "Don't be so surprised," he admonished smugly. "I've known that since about a week after the final battle. The goblins were very thorough in plundering all the vaults in my possession and telling me about it. Only that none of them held particularly valuable things or much money." Every other vault except the Potter one had been nearly completely empty due to one reason or another. While the goblins could've tried to kill him, they liked money more and someone dead could not earn money for them. While killing the 'Slayer of Voldemort' also brought disadvantages to them in the form of public outcry and people possibly removing their savings from the bank.

"Did you know this would happen?" Malfoy asked shrewdly, acting on a hunch from years of political experience.

Harry began to smile something that could only be described as a facsimile of one. You knew what it was supposed to be but it did not come near the original. "No, I did not know this would happen. It's what I expected, but not what I hoped for." his smile grew to a grin more akin to a grimace as he spoke. "I had hoped for another neighbouring Ministry to invade Magical Britain once they smelt an easy victim already bleeding out and vulnerable. I had hoped for someone to paint Voldemort as a kind of martyr and use his image to rally the remaining Purebloods of Europe behind to begin the slaughter anew. Knowing that none of the sheep had learned anything from this whole ordeal, like always." His tone took on a wistful melancholy as, he was apparently lost in memories.

"It started so good too. All the remaining Death Eaters weren't thrown into Azkaban and pardoned like after the last Blood War." He directed an expression full of dark amusement at Malfoy. "Of course, the Imperius defence held as strong as ever to protect upstanding citizens. No doubt helped by some generous bribes, isn't that right, Malfoy?" Harry particularly enjoyed the fidgeting of Draco. "What does it matter if you swore yourself to the cause of eradicating everyone impure? What does it matter that you cast every Unforgivable with impunity? Or endangered a whole school full of children by helping a murderous psychopath gain entry?" Harry began to chuckle. "And so the guilty were forgiven without having to earn it, betraying the innocent in the process." the next words were practically spat out like a curse. "After all, it's what the great Dumbledore would've done!"

"What happened to make you hate us so?" Granger questioned, clearly hurt by his dismissal.

This time Harry outright growled at the sheer audacity of her. There was nothing but contempt lacing his next words. "Did you know that you cannot lie when you're dead? And that all charms and enchantments are lifted from you?" he ignored their dumbfounded expressions at the apparent and abrupt change of topic, leaning his elbows on the table and interlacing his fingers.

"That's what happened after I let myself be killed by Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest and met Dumbledore in Limbo. There I also learned the truth, but only because I remembered something else first. Something that made me suspicious about your actions. Something you and I did during the Hunt for the Horcruxes. Something you took from me!" Harry explained and saw her eyes widen in horror and terrible realisation. "So, I asked Dumbledore some questions, demanding the truth. You can imagine my disgust at him basically admitting to having planned my life to be so miserable that I'd have no reason to live. A nice and obedient little martyr prophesied to kill Voldemort or be killed and who dies when he's told to. All with the agreement and approval from all of you!"

The silence was deafening in the room as the people before him squirmed uncomfortably. Some flinched away from his gaze, while the ones he did not know stared at his former friends.

Yet Harry wasn't finished, openly musing. "You must've had a good laugh about it behind my back together with Snape, huh?" His sneer by now rivalling the dead Slytherin. "Must've been why you always defended him. I bet nothing brings people together better than plotting the death of someone you both hate."

Tears streaming down her face, Hermione screamed. "That's not true! We care..." She didn't get to finish as a wave of pure angry magic swept over them, forcing some of them to take a step back as if hit by an invisible force.

"You dare to tell me that lie to my face?!" Harry outright snarled with narrowed eyes. His magic aura went wild as it whipped up a small storm inside the room. "How can I possibly trust any words pouring out of your mouth after what you've done, betrayer?!" his eyes never once leaving her tear-streaked face. "I believed Dumbledore when he said he cared. I believed all of you when you did the same. Stop pretending you give a damn!" he raised his hand followed by snapping his fingers, the sound amplified by magic. "Nora!"

Swifter than before she transformed together with Shiori, who Nora had whispered Harry's instructions to when everyone was focussed on him. Only needing to make their hair razor sharp and impale the hidden people, having covertly positioned themselves during the conversation.

Two cries of pain could be heard. A moment later the sources of the sound could be seen bleeding out on the floor.

"Leave and take that trash with you," he ordered coldly before snorting out. "Of course you'd need hidden assassins for a peaceful talk. Once a liar always a liar."

"But... But..."

An icicle impaled the floor before them. "Leave!" Akitsu commanded, a very real threat in her voice. More icicles forming behind her as she stood protectively in front of her Ashikabi.

Tail firmly tucked between their legs they were escorted by the group and thrown out the building.

Not even when the door was closed behind them did Harry relax any more. Only to turn around and be met with one fool in robes he did not know remaining. "What about get out do you not understand?!" he hissed out between clenched teeth, his patience wearing thin.

Trembling in his boots, the man held out an envelope to him. It slipped out of his fingers from where he tried to catch it before giving it up and dashing off.

After checking the envelope for tampering Harry opened it. "It seems the Queen requests my presence," slight incredulity colouring his voice.

"Why?" Matsu inquired, looking over his shoulder to read the letter.

"To give me some medals, apparently."


End file.
